What happened to us?
by angeldevil11
Summary: The boys did something unforgivable. The girls leave, only to return years later. They're different, stronger and most of all...they have kids, but who are the fathers? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my very first fanfic so I apologise if it's…crap. Also, Orochimaru and Itachi are both dead. They were both killed by Sasuke. Please read and review. Flamers are welcome.**

**Summary: 3 of the girls see the guys with someone else…on Valentines Day. The other one gets screamed at by the one she loves, unable to bear it anymore they leave. Years later when they return, they have changed. And who are these children?**

**Pairings: Sasuke/SakuraNaruto/HinataNeji/TentenShikamaru/Ino**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

What Happened to Us?

Chapter 1 - Leaving

In a clearing there were 4 girls. One had long blonde hair and her name was Yamanaka Ino. Next to her was a girl with shoulder-length pink coloured hair and bright emerald eyes that were usually full of life but at the moment they were so dull and lifeless.. She was Haruno Sakura. One girl was slashing furiously at a tree with two kunais. She had brown haired tied in two buns, she was Tenten. The last girl was sitting there quietly. She had short navy blue hair and her eyes were white. She was Hyuuga Hinata.

"I can't believe him," Tenten cried out as she continued slashing at the tree.

'Tell us what happened Tenten and you might feel better". "Fine"

_Flashback_

_Tenten walked towards where she and Neji usually trained excitedly. Today was Valentines Day, yet it was also the day she and Neji had been going out together for 6 months._

_She reached their training area but there was nobody there. That's strange, Neji is usually here way before me._

_(30 minutes later)_

"_Ugh!!! Where the hell is he?" She turned around quickly when she heard voices. She walked towards the noise. She took one look and ran, for in the clearing was Neji hugging another girl._

_End Flashback_

"Wow. I never knew he would do something like that, and I thought I had it worse." said Sakura.

"What happened Sakura?" asked Ino.

"Well.."

_Flashback_

_Sakura was practically jumping up and down with joy as she walked (more like ran ) to Sasuke's place. Today was the day they had been going out together for more 3 months, not to mention it was Valentines Day._

_When she arrived there was a group of fan girls leaving looking rather depressed. _

'_Hah! Serves them right trying to get my Sasuke-kun.' She had thought._

_She walked up and knocked on the door. It opened._

"_Hi Sasu-"_

"_Damn it! Can't you just leave me alone? I don't love you, hell, I don't even like you. You're all so annoying."_

_Sakura could feel tears threatening to spill so she ran. Behind her she could hear him calling her name but she ignored him and ran faster._

_End Flashback_

"I can't believe he said that! I going to kill him," Tenten exclaimed and she was going to run off if it weren't for Ino and Hinata who were holding onto her.

"Killing him won't help, the damage is already done Tenten" Hinata told her rather quietly.

"Hinata's right" said Ino.

"So Hinata what happened to you?" Sakura asked.

"U..um...w..well…"

_Flashback_

_Hinata had decided that she was going to be brave and tell Naruto-kun that she was…the fact that she was…anyway, she decided she would tell him._**(A/N: Hehe…I'm evil bet u really want to know what she needed to tell him right? well you'll have to wait and see xP)**

_When she reached Ichiraku, the Ramen place, she walked in and froze. In front of her was Naruto-kun…hugging another girl._

_Hinata ran away and started crying . 'Why?Why?Why? Especially when I'm…' she thought as she continued running._

_End Flashback_

"OMG!!! I am sooo gonna kill him!" Sakura screamed after they had heard Hinata's story.**(A/N: more like they watched the flashback, but anywaiis)**

As Ino and Tenten were trying to calm Sakura down, Ino remembered something. "Hey Hinata, what were you going to tell Naruto anyway?"

Hinata blushed. "I'll tell you if you tell us why you're upset." "Fine." **(A/N: I decided to not make Hinata as shy, but she still stutters when she's really nervous or something like that)**

_Flashback_

'_I wonder if Shika-kun remembered to buy me anything, I mean it is Valentines Day' Ino thought as she walked down the street to where she knew Shikamaru would be._

_When she arrived there she saw a scene that made her run. Sitting there was Shikamaru with a gift in his hands and he was kissing an unknown girl who was standing in front of him. To Ino it seemed like the gift in his hands were for the unknown girl as well, not for her._

_With her tears threatening to spill, she ran._

_End Flashback_

"Happy? Now I told you my story, tell me what you were gonna tell Naruto Hinata."

But before Hinata could reply…"OMG!I can't believe he did that"

And Ino was tackled to the ground by Sakura. "Sa..ku..ra.." a half choking Ino managed to choke out. "Ooops…sorry" Sakura got off of Ino.

"Now, Hinata what were you going to tell Naruto?"

Hinata blushed. "Uum..w..well…I w..was going t..to..tell…him..t..that I.. am…p..pregnant…"

"WHAT!!!" screamed Ino and Tenten.

They all turned and looked at Sakura. "Why don't you seem so surprised forehead-girl?"

"Shut up Ino-pig, the reason I'm not surprised is because I'm a medic nin and I could tell."

"Oh"

"Also, I can tell that you and Tenten are possibly pregnant too."

"WHAT!" screamed Tenten and Ino.

"And what about you?"

"Ummm…I dunno, I guess I might be pregnant as well, I haven't checked." replied Sakura sheepishly.

"Anyway, how do you know that me and Neji/Shikamaru and me have already…?"asked Ino and Tenten together.

"Just come to my place in 15 minutes and we'll check." Sakura simply replied before walking off with Hinata.

(15 Minutes Later)

"Forehead-girl! You home?"

"Come in Ino-pig"

Ino and Tenten entered. Hinata was already there. She and Sakura were both holding pregnancy tests.

(10 Minutes Later)

"OMG! I'm pregnant with his child!" came 3 simultaneous screams.

After they had calmed down…

"So what do we do now?" Ino asked, trying to break the silence.

"I'm leaving." came the answer from a very determined pink haired ninja.

"What? Why?" asked a confused Ino.

"I'm going to train and improve, I'm also going to raise my child so that he/she will be strong and lead a happy life. I will return when I think that the time is right."

"Well, your not going alone. I'm gonna go with you" exclaimed Tenten

"Same here"

"I'm not gonna be left behind, count me in."

"Lets pack and we'll go ask the Hokage for permission"

"sure"

"cool"

"ok" came 3 enthusiastic replies.

That night…

'knock' 'knock'

'sigh' "come in" came the unenthusiastic reply when the Hokage thought it was Shizune with more paperwork.

The four visitors came in. The Hokage perked up a bit. "Girls what can I do for you?"

"Tsunade-sama please grant us permission to leave this village"

"And may I ask what for?" and so they told her everything, including the fact that they were pregnant.

"I grant you permission, but after a while I might send people to come and help you train, and you must take good care of yourselves and your children…understood?"

"Hai"

The four girls walked away and taking one last look at the village they all said the same thing, "One day we will be back, but for now, it's goodbye." and with that, they left.

**A/N: So what do you think? This is my first fanfic so please be nice.**

**Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanx to all the ppl who reviewed. Its made my day. Just to clear a few things though:**

**SweetKisses9: I didn't copy or rewrite this story from another one. I thought of it myself, but if someone else's story is the same as mine…oh well, all I can say is Great minds think alike. xD **

**X Ninja: I know that it was kinda stupid how Sasuke mistook Sakura for fan girls, but hey, when I was writing/typing, it seemed like a good idea, anywaiis, it served its purpose, didn't it? And also, when you are going out with someone and you see them with someone else, you generally tend to jump to conclusions and think that the guy is cheating on you. About the whole pregnant thing, I'm thinking of adding something in the later chapters…maybe, I'm not sure yet.**

**Anywaiis, I just wanna thank everyone for reviewing. xD**

**Summary: 3 of the girls see the guys with someone else…on Valentines Day. The other one gets screamed at by the one she loves, unable to bear it anymore they leave. Years later when they return, they have changed. And who are these children?**

**Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura Naruto/Hinata Neji/Tenten Shikamaru/Ino**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

What Happened to us?

Chapter 2 –All those years: Boys

Sasuke sighed. Today was the day the girls had left Konoha 4 years ago. He missed Sakura. He missed her smiles, her laugh, heck, he even missed her pink hair! He remembered clearly that day when he woke up and found the note from he.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke woke up. He turned around to check the time on his clock, only to find a note taped to it. That handwriting, he recognized it immediately. It was Sakura's handwriting. He peeled it off and started to read it. There were only 2 words. 'Goodbye, Sasuke.' He rushed to get dressed and he bolted out the door to the Hokage's office._

_(5 minutes later)_

_Sasuke arrived at the Hokage's office and he went in. To his surprise, Neji was already there. Before he could say anything, the Hokage spoke, " Wait for the other 2 and then I will explain everything, but I assume that the reason you are here is because of the girls?"_

_They both nodded._

"_Sit and wait for the other 2."_

_Sasuke sat down on one side of the couch while Neji sat down on the opposite side. _

_(10 minutes later)_

_Shikamaru arrived. _

_They were all told to wait for one more person._

_(30 minutes later)_

_Naruto bolted through the door shouting._

"_Tsunade baa-san! Hinata she left! Wha-"_

_Before he could finish, Tsunade had already slammed her fists on the table, thus resulting in a broken table._

"_Shut up and listen to me or else you will face the same consequences as the table!"_

_Silence. Nobody wanted to face the wrath of Tsunade's anger._

"_Let me guess, you all received notes from the girls?"_

_They all nodded._

_Sasuke spoke, "Didn't you ask us that already?"_

"_Shut up and listen. The girls have decided to leave Konoha, in order to become stonger. They also had to rest and boost their health."_

_Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but Tsunade continued. _

"_No, you may not go after the girls and yes, they have my permission to leave so they are not counted as missing nins."_

_With that the boys were ordered to leave her alone._

_End Flashback_

"Ne, Sasuke, its been 4 years already, hasn't it?" asked Naruto. His lively blue eyes has lost its spark ever since Hinata left.

"Hn," was Sasuke's only reply, but Naruto knew what he meant.

As the 2 of them stood there, they saw 2 others waling towards them. One of them was Shikamaru, the other was Neji.

Both Shikamaru and Neji seemed to be thinking about the girls, as they both wore dazed yet sad faces. When the 4 met it was obvious that they were all thinking about the girls.

As they walked down the street towards the Hokage's office, many women started to stare and drool at the sight of them. Over the years the guys had all grown taller and they all had great bodies which came from their intensive training and missions. They each had their own fanclub and got presents daily from the female population yet the presents were always dumped into the trash.

Many woman had wanted to date them, be their girlfriends, even marry them, but they were all rejected. They wouldn't accept anyone other than the girls who had taken a part of their heart when they had left Konoha.

The guys would constantly think of the girls, wondering where they were, how were they and whether the girls missed them or not.

"Hyuuga-san, Uchiha-san, Nara-san, Uzumaki-san!" shouted a chuunin as he came running towards them.

"Hokage-sama has an important mission for you, she says it's very urgent and that you must report to her office immediately."

The 4 guys rushed to the Hokage's office as soon as they got the message.

When they went into the Hokage's office they were surprised to see Tsunade speaking to 6 distressed children.

"Tsunade baa-san! Who are these children and what is the urgent mission?" Naruto asked.

"Your mission is to save these children's mothers and bring them to me immediately. The mothers are currently fighting some mist jounins and are injured severely according to what the children have told me. They are fighting in the forest, outside our village entrance. Bring them to me immediately, and if they are injured as bad as the children say they are, then I will heal them. Now go!"

They left.

With the Hokage and the children once the guys left...

The Hokage inspected the children. One girl with pink hair and black eyes were crying on a boy who had black hair and green eyes. When they shifted and the light shone in a different perspective, Tsunade noticed that in the girl's dark black eyes there were specks of green, and in the boys emerald green eyes there were speck of black.

Another pair, a girl with yellow hair in pigtails had sapphire blue eyes, but they had no pupils. The boy next to her had navy blue hair and his eyes were just like hers, sapphire blue, but no pupils.

There was a girls with dark brown, almost black, hair in a pineapple style ponytail and she had deep blue eyes.

The last child, a boy with long brown hair and brown eyes, with no pupils was leaning against the wall looking around.

"What are you names?" Tsunade asked them.

They all stood up in a line and started to introduce themselves.

"Sakuno" said the girl with pink hair, "and this is my twin brother, Sasuka, he is older than me by 10 minutes."

"Haru!" said, well actually shouted, the navy haired boy, "and this is my twin sister, Nina, she's a bit shy and she's younger than me by 5 minutes!"

"...troublesome...I'm Isha," said the girl with dark brown hair.

"Negi" the boy with long brown hair replied simply.

"OK, now sit and relax, and we'll wait for the men and your mothers. Don't worry, your mums will be fine."

**A/N: So... the boys have gone to rescue the mothers of these children, but who are these children? and who are their mothers? Please Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'll try to make my chapters longer, but I can't promise anything. Anywaiis, a BIG Thanx to all the ppl who reviewed!!! -**

**Summary: 3 of the girls see the guys with someone else…on Valentines Day. The other one gets screamed at by the one she loves, unable to bear it anymore they leave. Years later when they return, they have changed. And who are these children?**

**Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Neji/Tenten, Shikamaru/Ino**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

What happened to us?

Chapter 3- With the girls and children

As Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata traveled through the forest with their sons and daughters, they couldn't help but notice how much the kids were like their fathers. Over the years the children would often ask their mothers about who their dads were, what they were like and many other questions related to their fathers. The answers were always the same, 'you will find out when the time is right'. But, being children, they never knew when to stop asking.

As they traveled through the forest at a fast pace, one of the children decided to speak up.

"Okaa-san, when do we arrive?" asked a girl with pink hair and black eyes.

"We will arrive in about 30 minutes." replied her mother.

"Yay!!! We're nearly there! Do they have ramen? Do they? Do they, okaa-san?"

'sigh' "Yes they do." replied the over – enthusiastic navy haired boy's mother.

"Yay!!!" this time it was a young girl with blonde hair who spoke…make it screamed.

They continued traveling at this pace for another 5 minutes until the pink haired mother told them to stop.

"There are people following us. Hinata, use your Byakuugan."

"Ok. Byakuugan. There are about 60 surrounding us right now, and they all seem to be wearing hidden mist forehead protectors. **A/N: I forgot what they are called, those forehead thingys, so if you know please tell me. But for now I'll just call them forehead protectors.)** I think they are mist jounins. We shouldn't underestimate them."

Sakura started to analyse the situation, but before anything could be done, the enemy decided to attack.

"Tenten, Ino, you 2 start attacking first, while I think of a better plan to get rid of them. Hinata, take the children to safety."

"Hai" came the 3 answers.

Before any of them could move, quite a few kunais at the children who had their backs turned ready to leave. Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata jumped in front of them to block the attacks.

As a result, Sakura got one on her right arm and one on her left knee.

Tenten got one on her left arm and two on her right.

Hinata got two on her right leg.

Ino got two on her left leg.

As soon as they pulled the kunais out, Tenten and Ino started attacking the enemy, Hinata decided that taking the children to Konoha would be the safest, so they started traveling in the way to Konoha. After 10 minutes of traveling, she realized something was wrong, as it usually took Sakura, Tenten and Ino 5 minutes to take care of 60 ninjas.

"Stop. We're going to rest for 5 minutes and let the others catch up."

(5 minutes later)

Hinata now knew for sure that something was wrong as the girls would definitely have caught up to them by now, so she used her Byakuugan.

She saw the clearing and saw that Ino was injured and Sakura was trying to heal her, but Sakura herself was injured as well. Tenten was still attacking using her various weapons but there was blood trailing down her arm and she seemed to be running a bit low on weapons.

Hinata turned to the 6 children and said to them in a very, very serious voice, "Continue traveling and you will arrive at a village known as Konoha. I'm going to go back and help Sakura, Ino and Tenten. When you arrive at Konoha you'll be safe. Make sure that none of you get hurt. When the battle is over, we'll come to Konoha as well. Now go."

As soon as she finished talking, the children all nodded and continued traveling. Hinata, turned around and went back to help the others.

With the children once they left Hinata…

"Ne, Negi, do you think our okaa-sans will be fine?" asked Nina.

"Hn…" was the only reply she got from her expressionless cousin.

Sakuno looked around worriedly. "I know that our okaa-sans are strong, but this is the first time that it has taken them this long to take care of the enemy. What if they are injured critically?"

Her brother, Sasuka, sensed her worry and answered her questions, "Okaa-san is strong, don't worry. And when we arrive at the village, how about we ask them to send some ninjas to go help them? That way we know that they will definitely be safe."

They others all nodded and they increased their speed, hoping to arrive at Konoha faster.

(10 minutes later)

The 6 children ran through the village and crashed into some chuunins.

"We need help, where can we find some strong ninjas to help us?" asked Haru.

The chuunins stared down at the 6 children and sneered.

"What do you need strong ninjas for? To protect you from bullies?" they laughed.

Sasuka was getting pissed. He went up to who he thought was the leader of the group and knocked the guy out. Then, he turned to the others and said, "If you don't want to end up like him then I suggest you tell us where to go."

One of the boys pointed to the Hokage's office.

The 6 children left, heading in the direction of the Hokage's office.

At the Hokage's office…

'Knock' 'Knock'

"Come in".

Tsunade lifted her head to see 6 young children walk in.

"May I help you?"

One of them, a boy with black hair spoke, as Tsunade listened.

"Our okaa-sans are fighting in the forest near this village. They are surrounded and they are injured. They need help. We usually are allowed to help them but this time the enemy is strong which is why Aunt Sakura told us to come here for safety. Please help them."

'Wait a minute,' thought Tsunade, 'Aunt Sakura…could it be? The girls are back?'

"What are the names of your okaa-sans?" she asked.

"Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanka Ino and Taishu Tenten." **(A/N: Tenten's last name is made up. I don't know her last name.) **

'So, they are back…well, then…' Tsunade stood up.

"Shizune! Get someone to get Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru to my office now!"

As Shizune left to get someone to call Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru, she looked out the window in her office. A smile could be seen on her face.

'Finally, you girls are back, and it seems your children are well brought up. Hopefully you have grown stronger like you wanted. Oh…I can't wait to see the expressions their faces will hold. Oh this is going to be interesting…' Thought Tsunade as a bird flew past.

Tsunade turned to face the 6 children.

"Why don't all of you sit down while we wait for the ninjas who will save you okaa-sans?"

The navy haired boy spoke up, "My okaa-san doesn't need to be saved. She is really strong, she only needs some help!"

At that moment, the boys arrived.

"Tsunade baa-san! Who are these children and what is the urgent mission?" Naruto asked.

"Your mission is to save these children's mothers and bring them to me immediately. The mothers are currently fighting some mist jounins and are injured severely according to what the children have told me. They are fighting in the forest, outside our village entrance. Bring them to me immediately, and if they are injured as bad as the children say they are, then I will heal them. Now go!"

They left.

**A/N: In the next chapter the guys are gonna meet the girls! I wonder what they'll think. I might not be able to update very often now as school is about to start and for my mum school is like THE most important thing so…yeah…but I will still try to update as much as possible!**

**Please Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanx to all the ppl who reviewed and I want to thank Anastrianna for telling me Tenten's last name, but I think I'm going to stick to her being called Taishu Tenten. But still, Thank You for telling me! And Thanx to everyone who reviewed!

**Summary: 3 of the girls see the guys with someone else…on Valentines Day. The other one gets screamed at by the one she loves, unable to bear it anymore they leave. Years later when they return, they have changed. And who are these children?**

**Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Neji/Tenten, Shikamaru/Ino**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

What Happened to us?

Chapter 4- Finally we meet

With the boys once they left the Hokage's office…

"Oi! Teme! Why is the old obaa-san sending us to help the children's mums? Couldn't she send other jounins? After all we are the elite ones." **(A/N: I think you can tell who said that, but if you can't then I'll tell you, its Naruto)**

"I don't know dobe, but I think these people are probably very important if the Hokage is sending us to save them."

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Naruto.

'sigh' "Ask Shikamaru, he's the smart one." replied a very annoyed Sasuke.

"So, Shikamaru, what did Sasuke mean?"

'sigh' "How troublesome…what he meant is that these women we are going to save right now could be very rich, or they could be very influential, meaning they could possibly help Konoha. Or, the mist jounins they are currently fighting could be a threat to Konoha." replied Shikamaru lazily.

"Oh! I get it now!"

"…"

"dobe…"

"how troublesome…"

With the girls, around the time the boys left the Hokage's office…

There were 4 more mist jounins left. In a flash, the girls were already behind them and had already each stabbed a kunai into the mist jounins' hearts. Slowly, the mist jounins all slumped to the ground one by one.

As the girls stood in the middle of all the dead bodies, they heard footsteps coming closer and closer. Hinata was too tired to activate the Byakuugan, so they just stood there in stances, ready to fight if necessary.

Into the clearing came four bodies.

With the boys…

As the boys neared the clearing, they saw 4 bodies still standing uright in the middle of all the dead bodies.

Neji spoke, "I've gotta hand it to them for killing so many mist jounins with just the four of them and still be ready to attack us. Even we would have trouble doing that."

"Yeah." agreed Naruto.

As they got closer, they could tell that the four standing figures were indeed female.

When they stepped into the clearing, however, they heard 4 gasps. **(A/N: The boys were looking down at the dead bodies, so they didn't see the faces of the girls yet.**

Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru all lifted their heads to where the sounds came from. What they saw made them gasp as well.

There, standing before them were Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten.

Before they could say anything though, the girls fainted.

They rushed forward and picked up the girls.

"Lets take them back to the Hokage. She said she would heal them." said Shikamaru.

They started making their way back to the Hokage's office.

(10 minutes later)

The boys rushed into the office carrying the girls.

Upon seeing their condition, the Hokage went straight to healing them.

The children all stood in the corner of the office, staring at the conditions of their mums. They had never seen their mums injured as bad as this.

After a few minutes, the girls started to stir. Sakura woke first followed by Tenten, Ino and Hinata.

The 6 children all ran forward.

"okaa-san!" chorused all 6.

The boys stared.

Naruto's P.O.V

As a young boy with navy blue hair and a girl with blonde hair ran to Hinata, calling her okaa-san, I felt my heart tighten.

'So… she found someone else.'

'**You idiot, those children could be yours!'**

'What do you mean, you damn fox?'

'**Don't you remember what happened all those years ago when she was still here? On the night of that party?'**

'What do you mean?' Then it hit him. On the night of that party, he and Hinata, in the bed, woke up next day, naked, in the bed… **(A/N: I am not going to be writing any of these in detail.)**

'Oh. Yeah, I remember.'

'**Told you. Those kids could be yours. But then again…they might not be. She's been gone for 4 years, you'll never know unless she tells you herself.'**

Shikamaru's P.O.V

As Ino hugged a dark brown haired girl, I felt a hurt, as in really hurt. This was all so troublesome, she was always so troublesome, but I loved her all the same. Now it seems like she got someone else after all these years.

'But what if that girl is my daughter? After all, she looks to be around 4 and Ino left 4 years ago. What if this girl is the result of what happened all those years ago? Oh, Kami-sama, I really wish that that is true, but I think its better if I don't get my hopes up too much.'

'sigh'

'This really is troublesome.'

Sasuke's P.O.V

When Sakura sat up and 2 children, a boy with emerald eyes and black hair, and a girl with pink hair and black eyes, ran to Sakura, calling her okaa-san, I felt a feeling I never felt before.

It was a painful feeling. It made me want to just die right here, right now.

'Sakura…she looked so beautiful, even with her clothes torn. I guess she's got someone else now. Seems like she's happy with her children and her husband…wherever he is.'

'**You idiot! Can't you see she's not all that happy? Her smiles are just hiding her pain!'**

'Who are you?'

'**I'm your conscience.'**

'Oh.'

'**Don't be so down. The kids could be yours.'**

'What do you mean?'

'**Remember? 4 years ago…on that rainy night.'**

He remembered. 4 years ago…on that night he was walking her home and it started to rain. She invited him inside. Her parents had died on a mission. The next morning, he woke up in a room which wasn't his, and he was sleeping next to a naked body with pink hair…

'They can't be mine. She has 2 kids. Not one. She probably found another guy.'

'**Fine.'**

Neji's P.O.V

As a young boy with long brown hair started talking with Tenten and called her okaa-san, I felt…hurt.

'So, she left me. She found another guy.'

'But', I thought again, 'that kid could be mine. His hair is just like mine. What if he is mine and Tenten's? After all, we did…'

'sigh'

'I guess I would have to either wait for her to tell me or, if I get enough evidence, I would have to ask her.

Normal P.O.V

Tsunade looked at the boys who all seemed to be deep in thought. Their expressions were priceless, when the children called the girls okaa-san.

'Hmmm…the girls seem happy with their children, but I could see they were in pain as well. I have the perfect idea.' Tsunade smiled to herself.

"Do you girls have a place to stay?" she asked.

"No. We were wondering if you could help us organize a place to stay, Hokage-sama." replied Tenten.

"Well…let me think," at this Tsunade acted as if she was deep in thought. "I know where you can stay. Sakura, you and your children can stay with Sasuke. Tenten, you and your child can stay with Neji. Ino, you and you daughter can stay with Shikamaru. Hinata, you and your children can stay with Naruto."

At this, Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru and Hinata's jaws all dropped.

Naruto, however, hadn't changed much after all these years and he was…hugging Hinata going, "Yay! Hinata-chan is staying at my place, with her children. This is going to be fun!"

Hinata blushed. After all these years, her feelings for Naruto were still there. The girls all still loved the boys. They all knew that.

"Alright, now go settle into your new homes." said Tsunade in a enthusiastic voice.

They all left.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think about this chapter? In the next chapter the girls are moving in, along with their children. School starts in 2 days. I will try to post one more chapter before school starts, but I do apologise if I can't. **

**Anywaiis, please Read and Review!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanx to all the people who reviewed, You don't know how much I appreciate them! So… here's the next chappie.**

**Summary: 3 of the girls see the guys with someone else…on Valentines Day. The other one gets screamed at by the one she loves, unable to bear it anymore they leave. Years later when they return, they have changed. And who are these children?**

**Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Neji/Tenten, Shikamaru/Ino**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

What Happened to us?

Chapter 5- Under the same roof

With Shikamaru, Ino and Isha…

Ino turned to face Shikamaru, while still holding Isha in her arms.

"…how troublesome…" he muttered, before he turned and beckoned Ino and Isha to follow. Then he left the room.

Once they left the room…

"Hey Shikamaru, do you think your parents would mind if we stay over?" Ino asked.

"I moved out."

"Oh. By the way, why don't I introduce Isha." said Ino.

"…troublesome…fine"

Ino put Isha down and let her stand on her feet. She turned to her.

"Isha, meet Shikamaru. He was my teammate when I was still a genin in Konoha. Why don't you say hi?"

'sigh' "…okaa-san…so troublesome…" was all Isha said, but when she saw her Ino staring at her with fire in her eyes, she quickly turned around and faced Shikamaru and said, "Hi! I'm Yamanako Isha."

"I'm Nara Shikamaru."

Then, Ino's stomach grumbled. She blushed…slightly.

"How about we eat first?" she asked.

'sigh' "Fine." came 2 simultaneous replies.

Ino sweatdropped.

'sigh' 'She really is just like her father. The 2 of them really are similar.'

The 3 of them decided to go to Ichiraku for some Ramen. When they arrived, they saw Hinata, Naruto, Haru and Nina there. Seeing as how Naruto, Haru and…Nina were all screaming for more Ramen and were eating Ramen at an incredibly fast speed, with Hinata trying to calm them all down, Shikamaru, Ino and Isha decided to eat something else.

The 3 of the passed a small restaurant and ate a small…lunch.

"Ok, lets go back and unpack." exclaimed Ino excitedly.

"Okaa-san, I want to go cloud gazing." Isha said in a lazy tone.

"No. You need to unpack. Don't try to slack off. Seriously, sometimes you are way too lazy, just lik- ummm…nevermind" Ino said as she tried to cover up her mistake.

"Like who, okaa-san? Like who?" Isha asked curiously.

"Uhhhh…no one. Nobody. I didn't say anything. Now lets go unpack."

"Okaa-san! What were you saying?"

Shikamaru, seeing that Ino was in trouble said, "…troublesome…lets help your okaa-san unpack and I'll go cloud gazing with you tomorrow. How about that? Because me and you both know how troublesome your okaa-san is and if we don't help her she will be even more…troublesome."

Isha turned to Shikamaru wide-eyed.

"Shikamaru-san, do you like cloud gazing too?"

"Hai."

"Really? So you promise me you will go cloud gazing with me tomorrow?"

"Hai."

"Ok. Lets go unpack."

However, unknown to the 2 of them, Ino was burning with anger while they were talking, mainly because of what a certain lazy ninja said.

"Shi-ka-ma-ru! What did you say about me being troublesome?"

"uhhh…lets go unpack." and with that he and Isha both walked away quickly, heading in the direction of Shikamaru's place.

At Shikamaru's place…

He opened the door and the 3 of them walked in.

The living room had a television with couches and seats and a table in the middle. It was simple yet nice.

The Shikamaru showed them their rooms. Ino's room had pale lavender walls and the bed had purple sheets and blankets. There was a dressing table next to the bed and there was a wardrobe on the other side of the room. The was also a door leading to the bathroom.

After checking out her room, Ino turned to Shikamaru.

"Why is this room decorated like that? I never thought that you were would like a room like this." said Ino

"This room isn't mine. It's for guests and I didn't decorate it. My okaa-san did."

"oh."

Then he decided to show them Isha's room. Isha's room was a bit smaller than Ino's room and instead of having pale lavender walls, her walls were a pale blue. Her bedsheets were blue with white cloud patterns over it. There was a wardrobe in the corner and a table where she could place other stuff and study on. There was also a door leading to another bathroom.

"OK. Lets unpack." exclaimed Ino energetically, while Isha and Shikamaru walked away rather lazily.

(Around 6:00pm)

'Finally I finished packing. hmmm, I think I should start cooking dinner.' Thought Ino.

"Hey Shikamaru! I'm going to cook dinner ok?"

"Whatever…"

As Ino started to cook, she looked around the kitchen. Surprisingly, the kitchen was rather clean.

During dinner…

At the dining table, things were surprisingly quiet. Everyone was lost in his or her's own thoughts.

Ino's P.O.V

I really wonder how long Hokage-sama is going to make us stay here. I don't know if I can stand living under the same roof as him. Its been so long, yet I still cant give up on him.

In the corner of my eye, I caught Shikamaru and Isha eating. There actions were identical as they ate the dinner that I cooked quietly. I giggled silently.

This feeling…it feels just as if we're a family.

I wonder…should I tell him?

Isha's P.O.V

Okaa-san was surprisingly quiet when we were eating dinner, but I guess she was just thinking about her childhood and the times when she was still living here.

I still remember what okaa-san said today.

_Flashback_

"_Okaa-san, I want to go cloud gazing." Isha said in a lazy tone._

"_No. You need to unpack. Don't try to slack off. Seriously, sometimes you are way too lazy, just lik- ummm…nevermind" Ino said as she tried to cover up her mistake._

"_Like who, okaa-san? Like who?" Isha asked curiously._

"_Uhhhh…no one. Nobody. I didn't say anything. Now lets go unpack."_

_End Flashback_

I know that what she was going to say was that I was just like my otou-san.**(A/N: otou-san means father…I think. If I'm wrong, pls tell me.)** I can tell that she was hurt greatly by my otou-san. I really wonder who he is. I mean how can he let okaa-san be hurt?

When I looked up I saw Shikamaru-san eating. His movements…his actions…they were…just the same as mine. Its weird. When I'm with Shikamaru-san and okaa-san, I feel like…I dunno…I feel as if …he's my otou-san.

I wonder…what if he really is my otou-san?

Shikamaru's P.O.V

Who knew that the troublesome woman could be so quiet? I feel as if she's been inhabited by a monster or something. Man, I missed Ino. The old Ino who was loud but always happy. Throughout the whole day today, her smiles, they were all fake. It hurt me to know that I might have lost her.

But, who knew that this troublesome woman could cook? Her cooking's actually quite good.

I looked at Isha. She kinda reminds me of…me, but when she whines…man, she is just like Ino.

I wonder…could she really be mine and Ino's daughter?

Normal P.O.V

After dinner, Shikamaru offered to clean up as Ino went to help Isha shower and go to bed.

(30 minutes later)

"So, is she asleep?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah. I'm feeling kinda drowsy myself so I'm gonna go sleep, k?" said Ino just as she yawned.

"Yeah sure."

Shikamaru stared at Ino as she stumbled back to her room.

* * *

**A/N: So…in this chapter, I know that Isha's thoughts are a bit more…advanced…then that of a 4 year old child, but hey! she could be a genius as well, seeing as her coughfathercough is a genius with an IQ of 200 or more. This chapter didnt turn out as good as I hoped as I'm not realli good with Ino and Shikamaru's POVs but I hope that you still enjoy it. As you know, skool has started for me so I mite not be able to update as often, but I'll still try to update as much as possible! XD**

**Anywaiis…pls Read and Review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I apologize for not updating for about 3 days. And Thanx to everyone who reviewed, you don't know how much I appreciate them.**

**Shi-Hime: I know that spelling can affect the story or make it harder to understand, but have you ever thought that from where I come from, the word might be spelt like that or I spelt something differently on purpose. eg. I don't know, I might have done it as I dunno. I do that when people are talking because people don't usually speak very properly when they are with their friends. I know that some sentences might not make sense, as I'm not very good at grammar, but I am trying my best so please forgive me. I know that I haven't updated for a few days, but you cant expect me to update everyday, as I do have a life to live aside from fanfiction, and if I dump my studies just to write/type fanfiction, then my mum would ban me from the computer, then there won't be ANY updates. So I do apologise, but I am trying my best to update as often as possible. Also, I apologise for making all my chapters so short, I always try to make them as long as possible, but I'm not a very…descriptive person. Anyway, thank you for reviewing and giving me your opinion, it has helped me understand where I need to try and improve.**

**Anywaiis…enough with me babbling, here's the next chapter!**

**Summary: 3 of the girls see the guys with someone else…on Valentines Day. The other one gets screamed at by the one she loves, unable to bear it anymore they leave. Years later when they return, they have changed. And who are these children?**

**Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Neji/Tenten, Shikamaru/Ino**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

What Happened to us?

Chapter 6-You, My Son and Me

With Neji, Tenten and Negi…

Once the 5th Hokage had finished telling them who they will be staying with, Tenten turned to face an emotionless Neji. As she walked towards him, Negi followed her.

"So," she started, "should we go?"

The only replies she got where…

"Hn…" from Neji and "Hn…" from Negi.

She shook her head. They were way too similar.

Then, Neji walked to the door and stopped there waiting for them. Tenten and Negi both went to him quickly.

As they made their way to Neji's home, Tenten tried to start a conversation. She asked Neji many questions about how he was and whether anything interesting happened in Konoha over the years when the girls had left. The only answers she got where… "Hn."

Tenten's P.O.V

I gave up trying to get them 2 to talk as it was hopeless. As I continued walking, I started to think about many things, which all happened to be related to those 2 annoying silent idiots. 'sigh', Oh Kami-sama! Why did I have to fall in love with an emotionless jerk who won't talk? Even my son is like that! How am I supposed to live with to males who wont talk? I will die of boredom! Oh well, at least the girls will be there for me. But I wonder…should I tell him?

Normal P.O.V

Unknown to Tenten, her last thought, she thought out loud and thus Neji and Negi both heard her.

Although neither Neji nor Negi were nosy people, but things related to Tenten were very important and poking their noses into her business was not counted as being nosy. So when she said, "I wonder…should I tell him?" They were not being nosy.

"Tell him what?"

Tenten, upon hearing Neji's voice looked up.

'Oh crap! Did I say that out loud?' she thought.

"Nothing Neji. It's nothing." she replied with a smile, hoping he would think it really was nothing and stop asking questions.

"But okaa-san. You seemed to be in deep thought and you had a troubled look on your face. What's wrong? Tell me." this time it was Negi who spoke.

Tenten sighed again and turned to Negi with a smile. "Its nothing. Really. Don't you trust your okaa-san?"

Negi sighed, "Fine."

When they arrived at Neji's place, he opened the door and they all entered.

He lead them to the living room which had a big television on one side of the room, with white couches and a small table in the middle. There was a rug on the floor with intricate bird designs on it. The room was very clean and simple.

"I'll show you to your rooms." He said and started heading for the stairs.

Tenten and Negi slowly followed him. He lead them into a room which had a large single bed in the middle of the room. It had green blankets and sheets. There was a window opposite the door they walked in and next to that door, there was another door leading to the bathroom. Next to the bed there was a wardrobe with dragon designs on it. Tenten smiled at the designs.

Next, Neji led them to Negi's room. It was smaller than Tenten's room, with a single bed in the middle of the room. There was a door next to the one they entered from which led to another bathroom. The sheets and blankets were a pale green with white dragons and bird designs on it. Next to the window, there was a table where he could do his work and next to that was his wardrobe, which was a plain white.

"Ok," Tenten started to say in a cheerful voice, "lets start unpacking."

"No way. I want to train." said Negi.

"Negi. I. Said. To. Unpack. Do. You. Under. Stand?" Tenten said slowly and clearly.

"Y-yes." replied Negi. He wanted to train so badly, but when his okaa-san starts talking like that with a scary glint in her eyes, along with fire burning in the background, then…its best to do what she says.

Neji smirked. Tenten sure has changed, she never used to be like this. Maybe she was like this, but just not as…scary.

"If you finish unpacking today then I'll help you train, tomorrow." He said as he turned to Negi.

"Hn…fine." was the only reply he got.

(4 hours later)

Tenten put her final top into the wardrobe and closed the door. Just then, her stomach grumbled.

'Well, I better cook dinner.'

As she walked to the kitchen, she passed Neji.

"Hey Neji. I'm gonna cook dinner now ok?"

"Fine"

As Tenten walked into the kitchen, the first thing she noticed was that the kitchen was so clean that it looked as if it had never been used.

"Hey Neji"

"Yes?"

"How do you keep your kitchen so clean and looking like new?"

"…I've never used it…"

"What?! What do you eat every night?"

"I buy or I eat at a restaurant"

"…oh…"

And so, with that conversation finished, she started to cook.

(1 hour later)

"Dinner's ready!"

At the dining table…

During dinner it was quiet. Very quiet. Everyone was lost in his or her's own thoughts. Tenten didn't even bother to try and start a conversation.

Tenten's P.O.V

'Man…this is like, soooooo boring! Grrrr…I am definitely going to hang out with the girls tomorrow when Neji and Negi train.'

She turned to look at Negi, then at Neji.

'The 2 of them both look so cute. I have to admit, I guess I…still love Neji. Negi looks so cute with such a serious face on, it reminds me of Neji when we were younger. It seems like their both deep in thought. I wonder… should I tell him? I'll talk with the girls and see what they think.'

Negi's P.O.V

'I can see okaa-san looking at me. I wonder what she's thinking about. Maybe she's thinking of my otou-san? I heard from aunty Ino that I'm a lot like my otou-san, especially my long hair. Hmmm…Neji-san's hair is a lot like mine, except his is darker, but he seems very quiet…just like me! What if he's my otou-san? No, impossible. Okaa-san would never like a guy as quiet as him…right?'

Negi lifted his head and looked at Tenten, then at Neji.

'But how come today, when we were walking to the apartment, I felt like I knew my family. I knew my otou-san? I felt as if the 3 of us were one whole family, with my okaa-san walking to my right and Neji-san walking on my left. I felt like he was my otou-san. But okaa-san would never like a guy as quiet as him…I wished she did, cause I think I would like it if my otou-san was Neji-san.'

Neji's P.O.V

'Tenten's hiding something. I know it. I think that she was talking about something related to the child when she said those words.'

_Flashback_

_Although neither Neji nor Negi were nosy people, but things related to Tenten were very important and poking their noses into her business was not counted as being nosy. So when she said, "I wonder…should I tell him?" They were not being nosy._

"_Tell him what?"_

_Tenten, upon hearing Neji's voice looked up. _

'_Oh crap! Did I say that out loud?' she thought._

"_Nothing Neji. It's nothing." she replied with a smile, hoping he would think it really was nothing and stop asking questions._

"_But okaa-san. You seemed to be in deep thought and you had a troubled look on your face. What's wrong? Tell me." this time it was Negi who spoke._

_Tenten sighed again and turned to Negi with a smile. "Its nothing. Really. Don't you trust your okaa-san?"_

_End Flashback_

'That boy, Negi, he looks like me. Especially his long hair and that expression…that was just like him when he was younger. And his eyes…why didn't they have pupils? They are just like mine and Hinata's eyes. What if…what if he really is my son?'

Normal P.O.V

After Dinner…

Neji cleaned up while Tenten went upstairs to make sure Negi put everything away properly, and then she tucked him into bed.

(10 minutes later)

Tenten yawned as she walked don the stairs.

"Hey, Neji. I'm gonna go sleep ok?" she said when she noticed that he was downstairs, meditating.

"…"

"Good Night"

And with that, she walked back up the stairs and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: This is my longest chapter so far, aren't you proud of me?**

**Hope you like it and please Read and Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanx to everyone who reviewed and I apologise for not updating sooner. It's just been so hectic. The only reason I am able to update now is because I'm sick at home. So I apologise again for not being able to update sooner.**

**Summary: 3 of the girls see the guys with someone else…on Valentines Day. The other one gets screamed at by the one she loves, unable to bear it anymore they leave. Years later when they return, they have changed. And who are these children?**

**Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Neji/Tenten, Shikamaru/Ino**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

What Happened to Us?

Chapter 7- I'm living with Ramen Lovers

With Hinata, Naruto, Nina and Haru…

Once Tsunade finished talking and one by one, the families started to walk out, Hinata, Naruto, Haru and Nina stood in an awkward silence.

Naruto, surprisingly, didn't talk because he was still a bit surprised that Hinata actually had children.

Hinata didn't talk because she didn't know what to say.

While Haru and Nina saw that their okaa-san wasn't very comfortable with the fact that they were going to stay with this, previously, loud ninja.

Finally, Naruto decided to break the silence.

"So, are any of you hungry? Cause I am and I want to eat Ramen!"

Hearing this 2 other people started jumping up and down screaming, "Ramen! Ramen!"

Naruto stared at Nina. She was so quiet and shy when he first saw her, but right now she was as loud as Haru.

Hinata giggled.

"Well, then, lets go eat some ramen first then we can go home and unpack." Hinata said as she started walking towards the door.

"Yay!" was the only reply she got from all 3 as they rushed out the door heading fro Ichiraku.

(A few minutes later)

At Ichiraku…

"Hey! I want 6 beef ramen!" screamed Naruto to the man behind the counter.

"I want 3 beef ramen!" shouted Haru.

"I want 3 miso ramen!" squealed Nina.

"Umm…I'll take one miso ramen please" asked Hinata politely.

The man chuckled as he looked at the group.

"Hey Naruto! Your children are just like you. Even their appetite for ramen is like you. Your wife's really beautiful you know. When was the wedding anyway?" he asked the group.

Hearing his words Naruto and Hinata froze. Haru and Nina who were both too busy stuffing themselves with ramen didn't hear what the man said.

"W..what a..are you talking about? T…they aren't my kids and Hinata-chan isn't my wife. I'm not even married!" stammered Naruto.

Hearing this, the guy raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? Cause the children are just like you and this miss right next to you." he said pointing to Hinata.

Before Naruto or Hinata could answer, 2 simultaneous shouts got their attention.

"2 more miso/beef ramen please!"

The man walked away to prepare their ramen. As he walked away he was thinking, 'they really are like Naruto. Maybe they are his kids but he just doesn't know yet. But then…oh well, lets cook some ramen.'

(1 hour later)

Naruto was finishing his 26th bowl of ramen while Haru and Nina were both finishing their 13th bowl. Hinata had long finished her bowl of miso ramen and was sitting there waiting for them to finish.

"OK. I'm finished, let's go!" said Naruto as he paid and walked out with the others following him.

As they were walking, Naruto noticed that the blonde haired girl called Nina was silent once again while Haru was going on and on about ramen.

"Hey, okaa-san, can you teach me some new jutsus or spar with me? Today?" asked Haru as he turned to face Hinata.

"Not today. You need to unpack." was the reply he got from Hinata.

"Awww…I want to learn some new jutsus!!!"

Naruto decided to speak up.

"How about tomorrow, we go and spar? After that I'll teach you some really cool jutsus. How about that?"

"Really?" Haru asked, eyes wide with excitement.

"Yes, but you have to do what your okaa-san says."

"OK. Lets go unpack!"

At Naruto's apartment…

Naruto opened the door and led them in.

Hinata looked around. The living room had a television with bright orange couches. She cringed. She kind of guessed that his place would be bright, buy not this bright. She just hoped her room wasn't as bright as this.

Naruto led them to Hinata's room first.

Hinata's room had a large bed and next to the bed was a wardrobe. There was a door on the wall opposite the bed which led to the bathroom. Surprisingly, her sheets and pillows were all navy with white lined patterns running across. Not a single thing was orange.

Next, Naruto led them to Haru's room.

Haru's room was smaller than Hinata's room and it had a single bed against the wall, under the window. There were orange and yellow patterned curtains, and there was a table against the wall where he could do his work. There was a door leading to a bathroom.

After Haru was showed his room, Naruto showed them Nina's room.

Nina's room was similar to Haru's room, except her curtains were a pale dark blue colour. Her sheets were a pale blue with navy blue designs of cats over it.

"OK" said Hinata, "now that we have all seen our rooms, its time to unpack."

Slowly, Nina and Haru took their things and walked into their rooms, while Naruto decided to watch some television.

(4 hours later)

Hinata finally finished unpacking her belongings. She checked the time. 6:00pm. 'sigh' Time to make dinner.

She slowly walked out of her room. On the way she met Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, what do you want for dinner?"

"Ramen!" was his obvious reply.

Hearing someone say ramen, 2 heads poked out of their rooms.

"Where's the ramen?" asked Nina and Haru.

"Nina, Haru, continue unpacking."

"Hai, okaa-san."

Hinata walked into the kitchen. It was rather clean. She opened one of the cupboards. It was full of instant ramen and other ramen related ingredients.

She sighed. 'I guess we're having ramen for dinner tonight.'

(30 minutes later)

At the dinner table…

During dinner, everyone was surprisingly quiet and ate ramen at a rather slow pace.

Hinata noticed this, but decided to not say anything.

Hinata's P.O.V

'I watched as Naruto, Haru and Nina all slowly eat their ramen like normal people/ninjas. Something is wrong, but I think I shouldn't say anything, they all seem to be thinking. That guy at Ichiraku's today freaked me out. He was so correct about the children being Naruto's. I was so freaked out that I didn't know what to say. Luckily, Naruto said something. All I could think about was, what would I do if Naruto found out that the children are his? Should I tell him? And also, do I still love him? I need to talk with the girls soon.'

Nina's P.O.V

'Today at that ramen place, when that guy thought that Naruto-san was my otou-san, I saw okaa-san freeze. I pretended that I didn't hear, but I heard everything, just like Haru. What if Naruto-san really is my otou-san? I wonder…what would life be like? I really like him. He's really nice and it seems like he's really strong as well. I think I'll go and watch him spar with Haru tomorrow.'

Haru's P.O.V

'What if that man at the ramen place was correct? What if Naruto-san really is my otou-san? Hey…that would be so cool! He seems like a really nice guy and really strong, not to mention he loves ramen! It would be so cool if he was my otou-san. I can't wait for tomorrow!'

Naruto's P.O.V

'Geez…those kids could sure eat. They ate more than I did at their age! That navy haired kid does kind of remind me of…me.

**Finally, you admit the kids are yours.**

I did not. I just thought that they remind me of me.

**That's similar to thinking that they are yours.**

No, it doesn't.

**I'm telling you, kid. They are your children.**

No, they are not! There are 2 children. Me and Hinata we only did it once.

**Well…**

Ha! Told you, they're not mine. 'sigh' Wish they were.

**They could be twins.**

Hey! You're right!

**But…she might have found someone else you know.**

You damn fox! Are you trying to cheer me up or what?

**Since when was I cheering you up? I was just stating some…facts.**

Whatever.

Normal P.O.V

After dinner…

Hinata was washing the dishes while Naruto helped tuck Haru and Nina to sleep.

Crash! Bang! "Ow!!!"

Hinata sighed.

"Naruto-kun! Are you really helping them get ready for bed?" she asked.

"Yes!" was the muffled reply she got.

( 20 minutes later)

Naruto came out of Haru's room and sat on the couch, turning on the television.

"Naruto-kun, I'm tired so I'm going to sleep ok?"

"Sure. Goodnight Hinata-chan!"

* * *

**A/N: So…what do you think? Next up…Sakura and Sasuke. O.o Wonder what they'll be like.**

**Anywaiis…please Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I just finished 3 tests and now I have another 4 or 5 coming up. I want to thank everyone who reviewed! And I apologise for not being able to update sooner but it seems from now on it'll take me…probably around a week to update. I apologise again and I want to thank everyone again for reviewing. Anywaiis…this is the chapter you have all been waiting for…SASUKE AND SAKURA!!! They seemed to be the most popular couple so I decided to do them last out of the four couples. xD**

**Kate: I know that my characters are very OOC and I apologise. I am trying my best and I can't do anything except try my best and about my punctuation, like I mentioned before, I'm not really good at grammar but I am trying my best. I do apologise if it affects you really badly, but there's nothing else I can do. Thank you for reviewing and giving me some helpful…hints? Or maybe its constructive criticism? I don't know, but thanks for telling me what you feel about my story.**

**Summary: 3 of the girls see the guys with someone else…on Valentines Day. The other one gets screamed at by the one she loves, unable to bear it anymore they leave. Years later when they return, they have changed. And who are these children?**

**Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Neji/Tenten, Shikamaru/Ino**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

What Happened to Us?

Chapter 8- She left him and returned with them

After Tsunade finished talking, Sasuke turned to face Sakura.

"Hn" was all he said as he then turned and started walking out the door. Sakura followed him with Sakuno holding onto her hands as Sasuka followed them silently.

Outside the Hokage's office…

As they started walking towards Sasuke's place, Sakura decided that it was time for her to introduce Sakuno and Sasuka to Sasuke so that they would at least know each other and hopefully it wouldn't be this quiet!

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hn…" was all he said, but he couldn't help but think 'what happened to the –kun that she always said after my name?'

"Well, I think I should introduce my…son and daughter to you" she started.

"This is Sasuka," she said pointing to the dark haired boy, "and this is Sakuno" she said as she pointed to Sakuno.

While Sasuka gave said nothing when he was introduced, Sakuno decided to start a conversation.

"Hello Sasuke-san, I Sakuno" said Sakuno politely as she faced Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Sasuke-san, why do you sound so much like my onii-chan? Whenever I ask him a question he answers the same way, its always either 'hn' or '…' "

Sasuke looked at the boy out of the corner of his eye. The boy had dark black hair in a hairstyle similar to Sasuke's.

Then, Sasuka decided to speak.

"Okaa-san, I want to train. Now." he said in a slightly demanding tone.

"No. We need to unpack when we arrive at Sasuke's place and you might have to help Sakuno. She brought quite a bit of stuff." replied Sakura in a motherly tone.

"I need to train. I want to become stronger." came Sasuka's emotionless reply.

'sigh' "No."

Sasuke listened to the conversation with hidden amusement. As the conversation went on, he decided to step in and help Sakura.

"I'll train you tomorrow. Just unpack for today." he said to the fuming boy in an emotionless voice.

Sasuka turned to him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Are you strong? I don't trust you." he said.

"We'll have a spar tomorrow then you can decided whether I'm strong or not." Sasuke replied, as they continued walking.

(5 minutes later)

They arrived at Sasuke's place and waited patiently as Sasuke opened the door. He walked in followed by Sakura, Sakuno and Sasuka.

When they entered, Sakura's eyes quickly scanned the living room.

The living room had dark blue couches and in the centre of the room, there was a rug which was, not surprisingly, a dark blue colour which the Uchiha clan symbol on it.

"I'll show you 3 to the children's room first" he said as he started to walk up the stairs.

"Sure" replied Sakura in a more cheerful tone.

First they arrived at Sasuka's room.

His room had a single bed near the window and had dark green curtains. His bed sheets and pillows were also a dark green colour. Sasuka walked through his room silently, stopping at the table near his bed to dump his bags on it. Then he turned to the door next to his wardrobe.

"Where does that lead to?" he asked.

"The bathroom" was the only answer he got from Sasuke.

Then Sasuke led them to Sakuno's room.

Her room was like her brother's room except, instead of dark green curtains, her's were a pale purple colour. Her bed sheets and pillows were also a pale purple colour. She walked to her bed and, like Sasuka, dumped her bags onto it. Then she walked to the door which was on the wall opposite to where Sasuka had his bathroom door and asked, "Where does this lead to?"

"The bathroom, you will share with your brother."

"Oh."

"Let's go." said Sasuke as he started walking down the corridor again.

He led them to a door and when he opened it, they saw that it was the room which Sakura was going to stay in.

Sakura's room had a bed in the centre of the room and had a wardrobe next to it. Her bed sheets and pillows were pink with cherry blossom designs on it, just like the curtains which hung from her window. Her wardrobe also had cherry blossom designs on it. She dumped her stuff on her bed and turned to Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke, I never knew that you liked pink." she said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up. I didn't choose any of this." he replied.

"Oh? Then who did?"

"Tsunade-sama. She told me, Hyuuga, Nara and the dobe to move out of our original places and told us to move into where we live now. She designed the extra rooms."** (A/N: Now you know why the guys have rooms which suit the girls' personalities...Tsunade!)**

Once Sasuke answered Sakura's question, his brain started to work.

'Hmmm...now that I think about it...Tsunade-sama was kind of weird when she made us move out of our old houses, and why pink? She doesn't seem like the type of person who liked pink...and when we moved in, I thought I saw her smirking a few times. Wait a minute...did she have any contact with the girls when they left?'

"Oh…" was Sakura's smart reply to his answer.

"Okaa-san, lets start unpacking!" said Sakuno.

"Ok. Sasuka, you'd better start unpacking too."

"Hn"

(3 hours later)

'Phew, finally I finished unpacking. I never knew I had so much stuff'

'**Hell yeah!**** Finally we're finished.'**

'Where the hell did you come from?'

'**I am you. I am Inner Sakura. I am always here…remember?'**

'Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm going to cook dinner. I'm sure the kids will be hungry.'

'**Don't forget you need to cook for HIM as well'**

'Yeah, I know.'

'**Well, I'm going to sleep. See ya.'**

Sakura sweatdropped at her Inner.

'Ok, lets go cook some dinner' she thought as she started walking down the stairs. When she arrived at the living room, she saw Sasuke sitting there reading.

"Hey Sasuke, I'm going to cook dinner ok?"

"Hn"

Sakura continued walking to the kitchen, knowing that Sasuke's 'hn' meant 'yeah, ok, go cook dinner, I don't care'.

When she arrived in the kitchen, she saw that the kitchen was also extremely dull. Everything was a dull blue or black in colour. 'Well, now that I am staying here, it seems the kitchen will be getting a makeover and maybe some of the other rooms as well,' she thought as she started cooking.

During dinner…

Everyone was deeply immersed in his or her own thoughts, so dinner was amazingly quiet. Sasuke was used to this as he usually ate alone and he was quiet anyway, but Sakuno wasn't as she and her okaa-san would usually talk about how their day was or something like that. Even if there wasn't anything to say, she would often find something to talk about to make dinner more fun. But seeing as even Sakuno wasn't trying to start a conversation, it just showed how deep in thought everyone was.

Sakura's P.O.V

**OMG! Sasuke-kun is still so hot!**

What the? Since when did you come back?

**Oh, I just woke up and I saw you staring at him.**

Oh…ok…

**Don't you just think he's hot?**

No, I don't think Sasuke-kun is hot so leave me alone to think now.

**You just called him Sasuke-kun. Does that mean you still like him?**

I don't like him, I still love him, and you know that, so why ask?

**Just wanted to make sure. So, are you going to tell him about Sasuka and Sakuno?**

I don't know. I think I'm going to talk about it with the girls and see what they are planning to do. Hopefully, neither Sasuka nor Sakuno use IT before I tell him.

**You mean hopefully he doesn't SEE them using IT before him. They could use it, but if he doesn't see then it won't matter.**

Yeah, you're right.

**I always am. I have to go. Toodles.**

Sakura mentally sweatdrooped, then she inwardly sighed. 'Why was a kunoichi's life so hard?'

Sakuno's P.O.V

**Sakuno! Dinner is so quiet, do something!**

Oh, it's you, Inner Sakuno.

**What do you mean by 'Oh, it's you, Inner Sakuno'? Of course it's me. Who else?**

Nothing. I just don't feel like starting a conversation right now.

**Why? What happened when I was away?**

Well…we are in Konoha now and we are staying at Sasuke-san's place.

**Is that cute guy sitting opposite of you Sasuke-san?**

Yes

**He looks a lot like Sasuka…does he act like Sasuka too?**

Yeah. The 2 of them are so alike, except for the eyes.

**He and your okaa-san look good together. Do you think he could be your otou-san?**

I don't know. Okaa-san said that my otou-san would also have IT. That's why she hates it when we use IT, but you're right. He and okaa-san do look cute together…you know? I wouldn't mind if he was my otou-san. He seems cold, but when he looks at okaa-san I can see his eyes soften.

**Do I smell another mission for Inner and Outer Sakuno?**

What do you mean?

**It's time for Inner and Outer Sakuno's new matchmaking mission! Our goal is to get your okaa-san and Sasuke-san together.**

You know? That's not a bad idea actually…mission starts tomorrow. We should get the others to help.

**Hell yeah!**

Sakuno smirked.

Sasuka's P.O.V

Dinner is so quiet, it's really rare but I think it's a good break from all that chatter. I've been observing Sasuke-san all day. Okaa-san seems really important to him. His eyes seem so kind when he looks at her, especially when she smiles.

When he offered to spar with me tomorrow, I felt…I don't really know, but I felt some kind of a connection. Like I know him. Like he is a part of my family. It was a different feeling to those other men who would try to talk to okaa-san. Although Sasuke-san is very cold and quiet, I rather like him. Unlike those other men. They were rubbish. I hated them, I could tell Sakuno hated them too.

I wonder…what if he really is my otou-san?

Okaa-san said my otou-san has IT has well, but I wonder…how will I know whether or not Sasuke-san has IT?

I think I'd better ask Isha to formulate a plan so I can make sure.

I think it would be…nice, if he was to become my otou-san.

Uh oh…Sakuno just smirked. That is bad. She never smirks, unless she is planning something along with her Inner. I'd better ask her tomorrow. Speaking of tomorrow…I can't wait to spar with Sasuke-san. He has the aura of a powerful man…

Sasuke's P.O.V

That kid…he has been observing me throughout the whole day. I have to hand it to him, his level of stealth when he looks at me far surpasses those of a genin. Sakura…she has grown so much, yet her smile…it's still the same.

The girl, she reminds me so much of Sakura when we were still genin. She looks so much like Sakura, especially the pink hair, but her eyes…they showed as much emotion as Sakura's emerald eyes, but their colour was so different. They were black. Not green. Black. Although a few times I thought I saw specks of emerald green flash in them.

The boy, his eyes showed no emotion, yet they were the colour of Sakura's eyes…they were an emerald green, but at times I saw specks of black in his eyes. He kind of reminds me of…me. Impossible… the kids…they cant be mine and Sakura's…can they? I usually never hope for things…but this time I really do hope that they are mine and Sakura's.

I need to find a way to tell her…to tell her that I love her. I never meant those words all those years ago. I need to tell…somehow.

Normal P.O.V

After dinner…

Sasuke was washing the dishes as Sakura put Sakuno to sleep, while Sasuka said he didn't need her help going to bed.

(30 minutes later)

Sakura finally walked down the stairs. Sakuno had insisted on Sakura telling her a story.

She yawned.

"Hey Sasuke-kun? I'm going to sleep. Good night." Sakura was too tired to notice her slip up, but Sasuke noticed and he smirked inwardly.

'So…she might still like me' he thought.

"Hn" he replied to her.

And with that, he went back to reading, while Sakura went to her room.

* * *

**A/N: This is now my longest chapter! I apologise again for not being able to update sooner and I apologise if the characters are really OC. I think this is my best one by far, but I'm not sure what others think. But still…it is my longest chapter so yay for me! xD**

**Anywaiis…please Read and Review! I really enjoy reading reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanx for al the reviews and I apologise for the long wait. I uploaded this chapter before but I needed to upload it again because I needed to add in the lines and stuff...so nothing really changed but I just felt the need to add in the lines. lol xD**

**Summary: 3 of the girls see the guys with someone else…on Valentines Day. The other one gets screamed at by the one she loves, unable to bear it anymore they leave. Years later when they return, they have changed. And who are these children?**

**Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Neji/Tenten, Shikamaru/Ino**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

What Happened to Us?

Chapter 9- How could they?

The next day…

'Urgh, I wonder what time it is' Tenten thought as she lied in bed, 'I should probably get up and make breakfast.'

She got up and walked tiredly to the bathroom. It was hard to sleep, as she thought about the different possible reactions she could get from Neji, and even harder to sleep as she wondered whether he got a girlfriend or not.

(30 minutes later)

Neji and Negi both waked silently into the dining room, giving Tenten a small nod.

And so, their day started rather…silently.

* * *

While in another house which has 4 people living under the roof…

"I WANT RAMEN FOR BREAKFAST!!!"

"YEAH!!!"

"NO. You will eat the breakfast I cooked, or else none of you will get to spar with anyone." Came Hinata's deadly reply. **(A/N: I know Hinata's not really mean, but in my fanfic, she can be really mean…at times.)**

"Awwww! Okaa-san!!! Please!!! Just one bowl of ramen" came the constant whining of the twins.

"No, but if you are good then we might have ramen for lunch."

"Fine"

And they all sat down to eat Hinata's lovely breakfast.

* * *

In another household…

"SHIKAMARU!!!YOU GET UP THIS INSTANT!!!"

'sigh'

"okaa-san's so troublesome…" but when that person saw the fire burning in her okaa-san's eyes, she quickly shut up.

"Troublesome…"was all the person said, but when he saw the look in Ino's eyes, he quickly added, "I'm coming."

(30 minutes later)

All 3 people sat down and started on the breakfast that Ino cooked.

"Hey, Shikamaru, I'm going to be meeting up with the girls so is it ok if I leave Isha with you?" Ino asked.

"Yeah it's ok. I promised her we'll go cloud gazing together today anyway." Was the reply she got from Shikamaru.

"Ok…hey! You didn't say troublesome."

"That's because cloud gazing isn't troublesome."

"Yeah, Ok"

And so, their day started off with a rather loud wake-up call.

* * *

(About the time Tenten woke up)

Sakura rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock next to her bed.

'sigh'

'time to get up'

**Shut up! I'm trying to sleep.**

What ever. I need to go cook breakfast.

And she groggily walked to the door leading to the bathroom.

(30 minutes later)

Sasuke walked in silently, while Sakuno walked in with a smile on her face and Sasuka walked in…silently.

Sakura mentally sweatdroped.

'Seriously, do the 2 of them have to act so alike?'

**Well he is their otou-san.**

'Hey! I thought you were asleep?'

**Couldn't sleep.**

'Oh.'

As the 4 of them sat down to breakfast, Sakura decided to talk to Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke, I'm meeting the girls today so can you take care of Sakuno and Sasuka?" she asked him.

"I'm fine with the boy seeing as I promised him I'll spar with him, but the girl? Would she be fine with watching from the sidelines when we spar?" he asked.

" Oh, Sakuno can fight pretty well, although it seems she's like me. She specializes in healing, so if you 2 get hurt she can heal some minor injuries."

"Hn…fine…"

* * *

After breakfast…

Once Sakura cleaned up, they went out. When they arrived at a clearing, they met Tenten, Neji and Negi.

"Hey Tenten, Neji and Negi." Greeted Sakura.

"Ohayo Aunty Tenten, Neji-san and Negi-kun." Greeted Sakuno with just as much enthusiasm as her okaa-san.

"Hey Sakura, Sakuno and Sasuka" Tenten greeted back.

"Hyuuga"

"Uchiha"

Came the 2 emotionless greetings.

"Taishu"

"Haruno"

Sakura and Tenten both sighed. 'They are just like their otou-sans.'

Then…

"OHAYO!!! SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE-TEME, TENTEN AND NEJI!!!" came the over-enthusiastic greeting from the blonde.

"Shut up Dobe"

"Ohayo" came Hinata's quiet greeting.

"OHAYO!" came her son's loud greeting and…

"Ohayo" came her daughter's quiet greeting.

"So the only people who aren't her yet are Ino, Shikamaru and Isha." Said Tenten.

"Yup" replied Sakura.

"Hey, Forehead-girl. How's it going?" came Ino's greeting.

"Shut up Ino-pig"

"Well…now that everyone is here we need to get going." Said Hinata.

"Yeah"

"Ok"

"Let's go"

And with that, the 4 of them walked off.

* * *

The guys all looked at one another and then turned to look at the children.

Sakuno and Isha were currently talking.

Sasuka and Haru were currently insulting each other.

Negi was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed.

And Nina was leaning next to him with her eyes closed too.

At that moment, the boys decided that they would have to stick together if they were going to have some control over these children.

"Oi! Lets spar." Naruto said rather loudly to Haru.

He and Sasuke decided that they will let Naruto spar with Haru first, then Sasuke will spar with Sasuka.

Sakuno and Nina sat, leaning against a tree, and watched.

Isha and Shikamaru lied down near them and did some cloud gazing.

Neji and Negi walked off to the side near where the others were and stated to train.

* * *

With Naruto and Haru…**(A/N: I'm not very good at writing battle scenes so I'm really sorry if this sucks)**

They both got ready and charged at each other.

Naruto managed to dodge every punch or kick that came his way with ease.

'This kid…he's stronger than a genin. He might even be as strong as a chuunin.'

While Naruto was too busy thinking, Haru managed to land a punch on his face.

"Well, you're not that bad. I think I'll show you my special move."

He did the hand seals and said, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

10 more Narutos filled the area.

Haru smirked, and did some hand seals.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he said and 10 Harus appeared.

Naruto gaped. How could a young kid like him, know his signature move?

As the kage bunshins charged at each other, they all disappeared in puffs of smoke.

"Ok. I think we should let the others spar. I'll teach you some cool jutsus later."Naruto said with a large smile.

"Really? YAY!!!" screamed Haru.

A that moment, Neji and Negi both returned from their spar.

* * *

With Sasuke and Sasuka…

Sasuke and Sasuka both got ready and started their fight.

Sasuka charged at Sasuke and threw kunais attached with explosives.

Sasuke managed to jump out of the way and this time he charged.

Sasuka got hit and flew back.

He stood up.

'Damn. At this rate I'm going to lose, but if I use IT then I might win.'

"Hey! Sasuka! You idiot, your going to lose at this rate. Man you really are weak." Screamed Haru.

When Sasuka heard those words he closed his eyes. He heard Sakuno and Nina gasp as they realized that he was going to use IT.

* * *

"No! Onii-chan! You know how upset okaa-san can get when you use IT!" Sakuno screamed at her older brother.

"Sakuno. Okaa-san isn't even here, so it wont affect her, and if I don't use it I'll lose." He replied in a calm voice.

Sakuno sighed. "Fine" was all she said.

* * *

While Sakuno and Sasuka had their conversation, Sasuke walked to where Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto were.

"Hey, what do you think IT is?" Neji asked.

"I don't know. Guess we'll just have to wait and see." Was all Sasuke said, as he turned and started walking back to where he was before.

* * *

Sasuke got ready, but he wasn't ready for what was going to happen next.

Sasuka opened his eyes and Sasuke froze.

There, standing in front of him, was Sasuka with the sharingan.

He knew that Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji all froze as well, because if this kid had the sharingan then…

Sasuka charged at Sasuke while he was still frozen with disbelief

He managed to land a punch on Sasuke and he smirked.

"It seems my sharigan really does make me really strong" he said.

"I don't think so," came Sasuke's reply as he activated his sharigan too.

Sasuka, Sakuno and all the others gasped. How could this man have the sharigan too?

"H..how can you have it to?" Sasuka asked, with confusion.

"Beacause, the sharigan belongs to the Uchiha bloodline." Sasuke said.

"Then…does that mean that Sakuno and I are both Uchihas? Do you know our otou-san then?" Sasuka asked.

By now, all the others had gathered around Sasuka and Sasuka, and Sakuno stood next to her brother.

"Yeah, you probably are Uchihas and what do you mean do I know your otou-sans? Don't you know who they are?" Sasuke replied.

"No. Out of the 6 of us, none of use know who our otou-sans are. Our okaa-sans never talk about them, and if we ask they always reply the same way, you will find out when the time is right." This time, it was Sakuno who answered.

"Do you know who our otou-sans are?" Haru asked, in a rather quiet and serious voice.

"If you show us your bloodlines and moves which might have belonged to your otou-sans, then we might be able to tell you." Shikamaru said in a serious tone.

"Ok" came 6 simultaneous replies.

* * *

Sasuka and Sakuno went first.

They both activated their sharigans.

Shikamaru asked them, "Do you know what might have been your otou-sans strongest move?"

"I know that one of his moves is the chidori, but I'm not sure if it's his strongest." Replied Sakuno.

Sasuke froze beside Shikamaru. "Ok. I'm not sure who it is yet, but I'll tell you when I know."

Then came Haru and Nina.

The both activated their Byakuugans.

"Do you know your otou-sans strongest move?" Neji asked them.

"Ummm…I think that our otou-sans strongest move might be the rasengan, but I'm not sure. Although we do know how to do his signature move." replied Nina.

Neji felt Naruto freeze when he heard what she said.

"Ok then, show us your otou-sans signature move."

They both did the same hand signs and shouted, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

20 Harus and Ninas filled the area.

Naruto replied, "I'm not sure who he is yet, but I'll tell you when I find out."

Isha decided to go next.

"I don't know about bloodlines, but I know one o my otou-sans move. And I think that okaa-san once said that only people in his clan can do this move." She said.

"The do the move" was Sasuke's reply.

"Ok"

The next second, Sasuke realized that he couldn't move.

Shikamaru froze, when he realized what move it was. Only people part of the Nara clan could do this.

Isha released the Shadow bind. **(A/N: Is that what it's called? I'm not really sure.)**

"I'm not sure, I'll tell you when I find out"

Negi went last.

He activated his byakuugan.

Neji froze. Tenten wasn't a Hyuuga, so in order for Negi to posses the Byakuugan, the his otou-san must have been a Hyuuga, and he had a feeling that he knew who the otou-san was.

"I'm not sure, but I'll tell you when I find out." was all he said.

At that moment, the bushes moved…

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? This is definitely my longest and who do think are in those bushes. And also, what are the girls doing?**

**Anywaiis…please Read and Review!!!xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanx to everyone who reviewed and a special thanx to Cecilia for pointing out my mistake and also special thanx to Cecilia, Super-Sharingan and oXiluvnarutoXo for telling me that the move that belongs to the Nara clan is shadow possession. Thanx again to everyone else who reviewed and here's the next chapter!!! XD**

**Summary: 3 of the girls see the guys with someone else…on Valentines Day. The other one gets screamed at by the one she loves, unable to bear it anymore they leave. Years later when they return, they have changed. And who are these children?**

**Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Neji/Tenten, Shikamaru/Ino**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

What Happened to Us?

Chapter 10- You found out

With the girls…

When the 4 girls left the boys with the children they went to a nearby lake where they decided that they could talk without being overheard.

At the small lake, they sat down and looked at the beautiful sparkling water. They were all silent.

"Umm…I think we have to decide on what we should do," surprisingly, it was Hinata who broke the silence.

"Yeah, I agree. I mean Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji are all smart, they'll find out anyway." Sakura said in a rather quiet voice.

Tenten and Ino both agreed.

"So, Hinata, it seems like you have something to say, so spill." said Ino.

"W…well…I…I still love Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered out in a tiny voice, "I…really love him. Even after what happened, I still can't bring myself to hate him."

"I know what you mean Hinata. Even after everything that has happened and all the pain it caused me, I still can't hate Neji, I still love him." Tenten said.

"Yeah, that lazy ass caused me so much pain, yet I still love him. I can't help it. I just love him" Ino said, in a voice quieter than usual but still louder than the others.

Then they all turned around to see Sakura smiling.

"When he left Konoha, I still loved him. Do you think its different this time?" she asked them.

They all knew.

Sakura still loved Sasuke.

Ino still loved Shikamaru.

Tenten still loved Neji.

Hinata still loved Naruto.

They could no longer deny that fact.

"Well then, what should we do?" asked Tenten.

"I…I don't know…" Sakura trailed off, staring into the water.

"Should we tell them?" Ino asked.

"I think we should. They deserve to know… but when and how do we tell them?" Hinata said.

"Arrgh! This is so frustrating. Lets all think about it some more and we'll meet up again tomorrow…ok?" Tenten said with frustration.

"Sure"

"OK"

"No problem….now then…I think we should go train a bit, don't you?" Sakura asked the others.

The girls agreed and so they headed for the small clearing where they could train.

(5 minutes later)

The girls arrived at the clearing and got into their stances but, just as they were about to start, 4 people arrived.

"Yo, what are you doing here?" greeted a familiar voice.

The girls turned around to face the people.

"Kakashi-sensei! I missed you so much. Its been 3 months since we last met!" Sakura screamed as she went to hug him.

Hinata went and hugged Kurenai as well, but neither Ino nor Tenten would hug their senseis.

Asuma didn't seem to care that Ino didn't hug him, but Gai…

"Dear Tenten, wont you hug your youthful sensei?"

"…no…but it has been a while since we met…3 months right?"

"Yeah" surprisingly he was rather…serious when he said this.

"So what are you girls doing here? And how are the children?" Kurenai asked as she and Hinata joined Gai and Tenten, followed by Kakashi, Sakura, Ino and Asuma.

"We were going to start training and the children are fine. They're with the boys right now." Sakura replied.

The senseis stared at the girls when Sakura replied.

"With the boys?...are you sure? I mean-" Kakashi started, but was cut off by Ino.

"The boys don't know, and I'm sure they wont find out. They can only be certain if the children use the bloodlines they inherited from the guys and they wont use them because they know we don't like them using them."

"OK then…we'll go check on the kids. Haven't seen them for a while," Asuma started, "and we wont tell the guys anything," he continued when he saw Hinata open her mouth.

And with that the senseis walked off.

The girls turned to face each other.

"Well then…lets start" announced Tenten, and with that they charged at each other.

* * *

With the senseis…

As they arrived at the scene they saw Negi activate his byakuugan. They stared wide eyed. Then they heard Neji say, "I'm not sure, but I'll tell you when I find out."

"How could he not know?" whispered Asuma.

"I think they know, but they want to think it through and have a talk with the girls first." replied Kakashi.

"Well then, now that they know we don't have to keep it a secret from them anymore." said Kurenai, relief evident in her voice.

"Yosh! Then I can show them the power of youth!" screamed Gai as quietly as possible so that the children and the guys wont hear them.

But at that moment, Kurenai accidentally bumped into Asuma, who was about to hit Kakashi, but he dodged and Gai got hit instead. When Gai got hit, he fell out of the bushes.

* * *

With the boys and the children…

Negi went last.

He activated his byakuugan.

Neji froze. Tenten wasn't a Hyuuga, so in order for Negi to posses the Byakuugan, the his otou-san must have been a Hyuuga, and he had a feeling that he knew who the otou-san was.

"I'm not sure, but I'll tell you when I find out." was all he said.

At that moment, the bushes moved…and out rolled Gai.

Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma walked out after him with sheepish expressions on their faces.

Before the guys could ask them what they were doing in those bushes however, 4 other young people beat them to it.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"ASUMA SENSEI!"

"KURENAI SENSEI!"

As Haru, Nina, Isha and Sakuno ran up to the senseis, Sasuka and Negi walked up quickly.

"What are you doing here senseis?" asked an ultra hyper Haru.

"Well, we met your okaa-sans and we decided to see how you were doing." replied Kurenai.

"Oh! Can you help us train? Like we used to?" asked Haru yet again.

Kakashi turned to the 4 guys standing there with surprised expressions.

"Leave them to us. We'll take care of them, I'm sure there's something else you need to do." He said to them.

They understood what he meant and walked off to find the girls.

(10 minutes later)

The guys finally found the 4 girls sweating and tired all lying peacefully under a cherry blossom tree.

They walked up to them and said, "We need to talk."

The girls turned to look at one another and nodded. They each led their respective male partner to another part of the clearing.

With Neji and Tenten…

Neji decided to speak first.

"That boy is mine isn't he?" he asked.

Tenten hesitated before replying. "…yes…he is"

* * *

**A/N: I wonder how Neji is going to react? I actually wrote down their conversation already so I'll be uploading it straight after this one. XD 2 chapters in one day, who knows, I might make it more. XP Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So here's the 2****nd**** chapter for the day. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Summary: 3 of the girls see the guys with someone else…on Valentines Day. The other one gets screamed at by the one she loves, unable to bear it anymore they leave. Years later when they return, they have changed. And who are these children?**

**Pairings: Sasuke/SakuraNaruto/HinataNeji/TentenShikamaru/Ino**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

What Happened to Us?

Chapter 11-Deep in thought

With Neji and Tenten…

Neji decided to speak first.

"That boy is mine isn't he?" he asked.

Tenten hesitated before replying. "…yes…he is"

Why did you leave all those years ago?" he asked.

"Why?!? Why?!? What do you think I would have done when my _boyfriend _didn't turn up for training and when I look for him I see him hugging another girl?" Tenten said anger evident in her voice and exaggerating the word boyfriend.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked. Now he was getting confused.

"Think Neji, think. That day, on Valentines Day. You were hugging another girl, I saw it, and don't tell me she's your sister or something, because she didn't have the Hyuuga eyes."

Neji tried to remember what happened, then…

_Flashback_

_Neji was walking to the area where he and Tenten usually trained. In his pocket he had the Valentine gift he was going to give her._

_He was so busy thinking about Tenten, that he didn't even realize that he was being followed. All of a sudden, a girl jumped out and hugged him. He tried to push her off, but she wouldn't move. After a minute she let go of him and said in a voice which she thought might have been seductive, but Neji found it disgusting, "Tenten isn't good enough for you, why don't you go out with me?"_

_He shoved her off and walked away. When he arrived at the training area Tenten wasn't there and so, he waited for her._

_He waited for 5 hours and she still didn't arrive. It was starting to get dark, so he decided to go home. On the way he went to Tenten's place and saw that she wasn't home._

_The next day was the day she left._

_End Flashback_

'Wait a minute…' thought Neji, 'that girl, she set it up. Damn, how could I have been so stupid?'

Tenten watched as Neji face showed many different emotions. Confusion, annoyance and finally, realization.

"Tenten, that day, I didn't hug that girl. She hugged me." Neji said.

"But you must have given her a chance or else nobody can hug you." Tenten said.

"I was deep in thought." Neji told her.

"Deep in thought? What were you thinking about? How to dump me? What could you have possibly been thinking about that makes THE Hyuuga Neji lose concentration and allow others to hug him?" replied Tenten furiously.

"DAMN IT! I WAS THINKING ABOUT YOU! I WAS THINKING ABOUT HOW TO GIVE THE GIRL I LOVED, HER VALENTINES DAY PRESENT!" Neji screamed, but only so that Tenten could hear.

Tenten was stunned. Then she felt tears come into her eyes.

'Damn,' thought Neji, 'she's crying. I hate it when she cries. What did I do wrong now?'

Suddenly, Tenten flung herself at Neji and whispered into his ear, "I love you."

Neji smiled and replied, "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I apologise for the chapter being so short, but this is the 2****nd**** chapter in one day, so I think it makes up for it. Now I'm going to start on the next chapter…Naruto and Hinata!!!...I think…XD**

**Anywaiis…please Read and Review!!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**** Thanx**** for all the reviews! I really enjoyed reading them. So…here's the NaruHina chapter!**

**Summary: 3 of the girls see the guys with someone else…on Valentines Day. The other one gets screamed at by the one she loves, unable to bear it anymore they leave. Years later when they return, they have changed. And who are these children?**

**Pairings: Sasuke/SakuraNaruto/HinataNeji/TentenShikamaru/Ino**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

What Happened to Us?

Chapter 12- She took my ramen!

The guys finally found the 4 girls sweating and tired all lying peacefully under a cherry blossom tree.

They walked up to them and said, "We need to talk."

The girls turned to look at one another and nodded. They each led their respective male partner to another part of the clearing.

* * *

With Naruto and Hinata…

Hinata led Naruto to another part in the clearing which was near the lake. She stood there silently, twiddling her fingers and looking at the ground.

Naruto couldn't stand the silence any more so he decided to speak.

"Hinata-chan! Those children are my kids! Why didn't you tell me? Why did you leave?!?" he said…well, screamed at her.

"N…Naruto-kun, p…please be more quiet and I'll tell you." she replied.

Naruto closed his mouth.

"You're right, Haru and Nina are your children, and as for why I left, why don't you think about what you did?" Hinata said. Anger was evident in her voice and it surprised both her and Naruto.

"Eh…what do you mean?" Naruto asked, confusion etched on his face.

"You should know! You were the one hugging her!" Hinata screamed at him, tears were threatening to fall and she tried her best to not let him see them.

Naruto became quiet as he tried to think of what happened.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Naruto was going to the Hyuuga household to give Hinata her Valentines Day present, but after that long training session he decided to eat first before going to her place. He ran quickly to Ichiraku and ordered beef ramen and started to eat._

_As he ate a girl around his age sat down next to him. Naruto looked around and saw lots of guys were looking at the girl. Naruto hmphed and thought, 'Hinata-chan is way better than that girl,' and then he resumed his eating._

_All of a sudden a hand shot out and took his ramen. _

_Naruto turned around and saw the girl with his ramen._

"_Hey! Give me back my ramen!" he screamed at her._

"_No! This is now mine!" she replied._

_Then Naruto and her got into a fight over the ramen, but someone accidentally bumped into Naruto and he accidentally hugged the girl._

_Naruto and the girl jumped apart and stared at each other. All of a sudden the girl smiled and there were all this smoke, then, standing before Naruto was…_

_Konohamaru._

_Konohamaru looked at Naruto and yelled, "Hey, Boss! I win this time! Hehe!"_

_Naruto looked at him and said, "Oh, its you. I have to go. See ya!" With that, he walked off._

_Konohamaru was going to follow him, but the shopkeeper stopped him._

"_Your friend didn't pay. You have to pay for him." he said pointing in the direction Naruto left._

"_Damn! He won again!" grumbled Konohamaru._

_Naruto arrived at the Hyuuga household and when it was answered, the servant told him that Hinata wasn't home, so Naruto left and decided he would give Hinata her present tomorrow._

_The next day she had left._

_End Flashback

* * *

_

'Oh crap!' Naruto thought, 'What if she saw me and Konohamaru hugging when he was in female form? She must have thought I was cheating on her! Oh no! What do I do now?'

"So? What do you have to say?" Hinata asked.

Naruto looked her in the eyes. Her eyes showed her many emotions. Confusion, anger, betrayal…and was that…love?

He shook his head.

"Hinata-chan. That day, the girl, I wasn't hugging her. Me and Konohamaru were fighting and I accidentally hugged him." he said.

"Naruto, I'm not an idiot. Konahamaru is a boy and I know that I saw a girl. Just…just stop lying to me!"

"That was Konohamaru! He used Henge no Jutsu! I'm serious! If you don't believe me, you can ask him! Besides, I would never cheat on you Hinata-chan, because…" he trailed off.

"Because of what? How can I believe you?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU!" he screamed out loud, but because they were very far away from the others, they didn't hear him.

Hinata felt tears stream down her face as she looked into his eyes. They showed that he told the truth.

'Why is Hinata-chan crying?' Naruto thought sadly, 'Maybe she doesn't like me anymore.'

He wanted to walk away, but his body moved by itself and he hugged her. She leaned her forehead against his, looked into his eyes and whispered quietly, "I love you too, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled his big goofy smile and hugged her even tighter.

* * *

**A/N: Finished! So, what do you think? Next up will be…Shikamaru and Ino…probably. I'm not sure yet. I'll try to update another chapter today or tomorrow seeing as this chapter was really short, but I'm not promising anything.**

**Anywaiis…please Read and Review! XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's the 2****nd**** chapter of the day! and it's a ShikaIno chapter! Hehe, Sasuke and Sakura are last…again. I'm so evil XD**

**Summary: 3 of the girls see the guys with someone else…on Valentines Day. The other one gets screamed at by the one she loves, unable to bear it anymore they leave. Years later when they return, they have changed. And who are these children?**

**Pairings: Sasuke/SakuraNaruto/HinataNeji/TentenShikamaru/Ino**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

What Happened to Us?

Chapter 13- Troublesome women

The guys finally found the 4 girls sweating and tired all lying peacefully under a cherry blossom tree.

They walked up to them and said, "We need to talk."

The girls turned to look at one another and nodded. They each led their respective male partner to another part of the clearing.

* * *

With Shikamaru and Ino…

Ino led them away from the others near a big tree. When they arrived, she just stood with her back facing Shikamaru silently.

"What do you want?" she asked in a cold voice.

Shikamaru sighed before answering with a question of his own, "That girl, Isha, she's mine isn't she?"

Silence followed.

Finally Ino made up her mind. She would tell him the truth so she answered, "Yes"

"Then why did you leave? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

Ino turned around and faced him.

"Why did I leave? Why didn't I tell you I was pregnant? Because!" replied Ino.

"Because what?"

"Because I didn't want to see my child get hurt!"

"What do you mean get hurt?" he asked, confused.

"What do you think I mean Shikamaru? I saw you and that girl kissing on Valentines Day all those years ago!" she screamed at him.

He looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Use your brain Shikamaru. You're supposed to be a genius!"

He closed his eyes and started to think.

Kiss…kiss…when had he kissed another girl beside Ino? Then, he remembered.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was Valentines Day and he had gotten Ino a Valentines present. He sat down against a tree and started to look at the clouds. _

_Someone started to walk up to him. He turned around to see Ino._

_She sat down next to him and started cloud gazing with him. Then, she turned around and kissed him._

_A few minutes later, she broke the kiss and smirked._

"_What are you smirking for Ino?"_

"_You're an idiot, and they say that you're a genius." With that, Ino did some hand movements and said, "Kai"_

_The area around him was the same, but he noticed that some of the clouds were different and Ino…_

_Was gone. __Instead, sitting where Ino was before was a girl with long black hair._

'_Damn! I fell into her trap' He thought as he looked at the girl._

"_What do you want?" he asked her._

"_I want Ino to pay. I have had a crush on you for 2 years, and she had always liked Sasuke. But when she no longer liked Sasuke, she got you. I loved you for 2 years, yet she just started to like you and you like her already! You don't even know I exist!"_

_Shikamaru looked her in the eye and said, "I have known Ino since we were young kids, far longer than the 2 years you had a crush on me. I only love Ino, and that isn't going to change. You're wasting your time."_

_The girl looked at his eyes and realized that what he said was the truth._

"_I…I'm really sorry about the kiss…I …I…"she started._

"_Don't worry." Shikamaru said as he got up and walked away._

_When he arrived at__ Ino's__ place, her mother told him that Ino wasn't home._

'_Troublesome women…guess I'll have to give her the present tomorrow.' he thought as he walked home._

_However…_

_The next day she had left._

_End Flashback

* * *

_

"Damn it Shikamaru! Do you know how much that had hurt me?" Ino screamed at him, hurt evident in her voice.

"Ino…that girl…I don't love her, hell! I don't even like her."

"Stop lying to me! I don't want to be lied to again!"

"INO DAMN IT! LISTEN TO ME!" Shikamaru screamed at her.

Ino turned silent surprised at Shikamaru's out burst.

"Trust me Ino…I would never betray you, because…" At this, Shikamaru turned and looked her in the eye, "I love you"

Ino looked into his eyes and saw how he meant every word he said.

She looked him in the eye and replied, "I love you too, Shika-kun"

And with that, he walked up to her and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: So…do you like this chapter? Right now I'm home alone, so that means…I might be able to do another chapter!!! Next chapter is…Sasuke and Sakura! XD**

**Anywaiis…please Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: My 3****rd**** chapter for today!!! Although it is coming out a few hours later than the others…but still, my 3****rd**** chapter in a day! So here's the**** sasusaku**** chapter!!!**

**Summary: 3 of the girls see the guys with someone else…on Valentines Day. The other one gets screamed at by the one she loves, unable to bear it anymore they leave. Years later when they return, they have changed. And who are these children?**

**Pairings: Sasuke/SakuraNaruto/HinataNeji/TentenShikamaru/Ino**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

What Happened to Us?

Chapter 14- Those weren't meant to be said to you

The guys finally found the 4 girls sweating and tired all lying peacefully under a cherry blossom tree.

They walked up to them and said, "We need to talk."

The girls turned to look at one another and nodded. They each led their respective male partner to another part of the clearing.

* * *

With Sasuke and Sakura…

Sakura led Sasuke to a huge cherry blossom tree that was opposite to where Hinata and Naruto were. When they arrived Sakura just stood quietly, saying nothing.

For once, Sasuke couldn't stand the silence, so he decided to break it.

"Sakura. Are those 2 kids mine?" he asked.

Sakura's head shot up. She had known that he would find out, but not this fast.

She hesitated. Should she tell him? Yes, she would tell him, saves the trouble of having to tell him later.

"Yes, they're yours."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I felt no need in telling a man who didn't love me that I was going to give birth to his children." she replied in a cold and angry voice.

Sasuke knew what she meant.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was Valentines Day. Sasuke went to the jewellery shop to pick up the present he had gotten for Sakura._

_After he had gotten the present he started to head in the direction of Sakura's place. Then, he sensed something__…fangirls_

'_Oh crap' Sasuke thought and he started to run in the opposite direction, which led to his home._

_When he arrived, there was already a crowd of them gathered outside. He pushed through and finally managed to get in._

_The__ fangirls__ were annoying. They kept knocking on the doors but, slowly, they seemed to be leaving one by one. Finally, when Sasuke thought they had all gone, there was another knock._

'_Damn it!' Sasuke thought, 'they're keeping me from seeing Sakura! That's it. I don't care if they're still there. I'm going to look for Sakura.'_

_And so, he closed his eyes, opened the door and said in a rather loud and annoyed voice, "Damn it! Can't you just leave me alone? I don't love you, hell, I don't even like you. You're all so annoying."_

_He heard nothing so he opened his eyes._

_There, standing in front of him was Sakura with tears threatening to spill._

'_Crap!' he thought as Sakura ran off._

_He chased her and called her name, but she didn't answer. She kept on running away and he kept on chasing. Then…_

_That's when the__ fangirls__ spotted him and, in a matter of seconds, he was trapped._

_(2 hours later)_

_Sasuke trudged home tiredly. After escaping the fangirls, he had gone to Sakura's place, but she wasn't there. So, he decided to give her the present tomorrow._

_But…_

_The next day she had left._

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but Sasuke beat her to it.

"What do you mean I don't love you?" he asked.

"You should know what you said to me that day. I don't need to tell you." she replied in a scarily angry tone.

"I know what I said to you b-" Sasuke started

"If you know what you said to me then why ask?!?" Sakura screamed.

"Let me finish."

"What else can you say, Sasuke? You said you didn't even like me!" Sakura yelled.

"DAMN IT SAKURA! JUST LET ME FINISH WHAT I WAS ABOUT TO SAY!" Sasuke screamed. The scream caught both him and Sakura of guard.

"I know what I said to you, but how are you sure I meant what I said? And how are you sure I meant to say those words to you?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura stayed quiet because she had no answer, and also because she was still shocked at Sasuke's out burst.

"Those words weren't meant for you. They were meant for the fangirls. However, what I'm going to say now is meant for you, and only you."

Sakura looked up and stared into Sasuke's eyes. His eyes showed all the pain he had gone through, yet it also showed…hope, and was that…love?

"I love you" he said, quietly but full of love.

Tears were threatening to spill, but she wouldn't allow them to fall.

She ran up to him and hugged him.

"I love you too." she whispered back to him.

She pecked him on the cheek and the 2 of them started to walk back to the cherry blossom tree where the boys had found the girls.

The others were all going there as well.

Everyone was smiling when they arrived at the tree, but then...

'BOOM!!!'

A loud boom sounded and to the West, there was smoke. Lots of smoke.

All 8 of them ran in that direction as fast as possible…

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh…I wonder whats going to happen! XP All my characters are OOCish and I apologise. I do hope you like this chapter because, believe it or not, it was one of the hardest chapters to write. I'm sorry if it's not as good as the others.**

**Anywaiis…please Read and Review! XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**** Thanx**** to everyone who reviewed! Here's the next chapter! XD**

**Summary: 3 of the girls see the guys with someone else…on Valentines Day. The other one gets screamed at by the one she loves, unable to bear it anymore they leave. Years later when they return, they have changed. And who are these children?**

**Pairings: Sasuke/SakuraNaruto/HinataNeji/TentenShikamaru/Ino**

* * *

What Happened to Us?

Chapter 15- Tedan

'BOOM!!!'

A loud boom sounded and to the West, there was smoke. Lots of smoke.

All 8 of them ran in that direction as fast as possible…

* * *

When they arrived at the place, the smoke was so thick they couldn't see a thing. Slowly, as the smoke cleared, a figure who appeared to be holding onto 6 children started to come into view.

When all the smoke cleared, they saw that the figure was a man with long slimy green hair, a pale face with lots of scars and he had 6 tentacle like things which were currently holding onto the 6 children. Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai and Asuma were lying on the floor, not too far away, battered and injured.

"Tedan" hissed the 4 girls.** (A/N: crappy name I know, but I couldn't think of anything else.)**

The guys looked at them confused.

"Who is Tedan?" asked Naruto.

"The guy standing in front of you" replied Hinata.

"Wait, wait, how do you know him?" asked Naruto, yet again.

"When we left Konoha 4 years ago, we ran into him. At that time he still looked like a human, but afterwards he…changed." This time, it was Sakura who answered his question.

"My, my, you kunoichis still look as good as ever" came the voice of Tedan.

"What do you want?" snarled Tenten.

"If you give me what I want, I will not harm the children." he replied calmly.

"What is it that you want?" asked Ino in a deadly voice.

"I want the 4 of you. I want your powers."

'What powers is he talking about?' thought Sasuke as he looked at Sakura. She was frozen. So were the other girls. Then, Tenten regained her voice.

"Let us talk this through, give us a few minutes."

The girls huddled together and spoke in hurried whispering voices.

* * *

"What should we do?" asked Ino.

"If we give him our powers, we will die. Once we're dead he could destroy Konoha." Hinata whispered.

"Then what do we do? We cant let him hurt the children!" Tenten whispered rather loudly.

"Hmmm….I think I have a plan." started Sakura.

At this the girls all leaned in to hear her plan.

* * *

Naruto was staring at the girls.

"Hey, Sasuke, why do the girls need to talk this through?" he asked.

"I don't know." replied Sasuke.

"I think it has something to do with their powers. Maybe if he gets their powers then he could destroy Konoha or something like that." came Shikamaru's voice.

"But what are their powers?" asked Neji.

At this, all 4 guys started to think hard, but Sakura's voice jolted them out of their thoughts.

* * *

"We've decided. We'll come with you."

"NO! Okaa-san! You can't! If he gets your powers he could destroy everything!" screamed Sakuno.

Sakura smiled gently at Sakuno and said, "But we can't just stand here and watch our children get hurt."

Tedan's tentacles sent the children flying in the direction of Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto. Then they reached out and grabbed the girls.

The guys managed to catch all the children and prevent them from getting hurt. They put the children down and were about to charge at Tedan, but were stopped by his words.

"If you charge at me, you can watch your dear girls die slowly and painfully."

* * *

The girls slowly managed to each get a kunai, which they had hid up their sleeves, and stabbed the tentacles which were holding them.

Tedan screamed out in pain and dropped the girls. They landed in a diamond formation.

The guys watched with confusion as they saw Tedan's face turn to horror when he saw their formation and realized the surroundings. To the north there was fire, the result of the blast that he had created. To the east there were lots of trees. To the south there was a small water fountain. And in the west there was…air. Well, actually there was air everywhere but…there was more speed in the wind to the west.

Sakura was standing to the north. Tenten to the east, Hinata to the south and Ino to the west.

The girls' eyes had become glazed over and had changed colours. Sakura's eyes were a reddish pink colour, while Tenten's eyes were a mixture of brown and green. Hinata's eyes were a shade of blue and Ino's eyes were a pale silvery lavender colour.

* * *

"YAY!" screamed Haru, "We get to see our okaa-sans use their powers."

"What powers are you talking about?" asked Naruto, confusion etched in his voice.

"You'll see" was the only reply he got from all 6 children.

* * *

All 4 girls spoke at the same time.

"Elemental dance of the 4 mistresses." **(A/N: I made all these up. Crappy names but at least they serve their purpose…right?)**

"Fire's petal dance"

"Earth's weapon dance"

"Water's piercing ice"

"Wind's piercing attack"

The boys stared at the girls wondering what the children meant. Sasuke stared at Sakura as she stood silently. Then he gasped.

The others, hearing his gasp turned to look.

Sakura stood silently in the middle of a whirlwind of fire.

They turned and looked at the other girls.

Tenten was sitting on top of a whole mini forest of trees and shrubs.

Hinata was sitting on top of the water which was squirting all the way from the water fountain to underneath her.

And Ino was floating in the sky.

Suddenly, without warning, the fire surrounding Sakura attacked Tedan. They turned into Sakura petals and slowly burnt him. He was injured very badly and had lots of burns.

Tenten jumped off the branch she was sitting on and the leaves all turned into various sharp weapons and pierced at Tedan's skin.

Hinata jumped off the water and it turned into a deadly ice dagger and pierced at 4 of Tedan's tentacles.

Ino's wind created a sharp katana which aimed at Tedan's heart.

And he died.

The girls faced the boys then fainted into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is a rather short chapter and its not that good. I apologise if lots of the things the girls did were kind of similar to the other. I couldn't think of anything else. I still hope you enjoyed it! XD**

**Please Read and Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanx to everyone who reviewed and I also want to thank ****mikannatsume for pointing out that it isn't otou-san or okaa-san and that it is just tou-san and kaa-san. I apologise for the mistakes and, also, as to how many chapters there will be in this story…to tell the truth, I don't know. I kinda change things as I go, but I don't think this story will go on forever, that I can assure you. Anywaiis…thanx for all the reviews, I really enjoyed reading them.**

**Summary: 3 of the girls see the guys with someone else…on Valentines Day. The other one gets screamed at by the one she loves, unable to bear it anymore they leave. Years later when they return, they have changed. And who are these children?**

**Pairings: Sasuke/SakuraNaruto/HinataNeji/TentenShikamaru/Ino**

* * *

What Happened to Us?

Chapter 16- Will they survive?

As the guys watched the girls fall, they rushed forward to try and catch them. Unfortunately, they were all too far and didn't reach them in time. However, just as the girls were about to hit the ground they were picked up by Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai.

The 4 ex-senseis were all battered and had torn clothing but, other than that, they were fine.

"Naruto go get the Hokage while we take the girls to the hospital," Kakashi ordered, urgency evident in his voice.

Naruto left immediately.

* * *

(5 minutes later)

'BANG!'

All the heads turned towards the doors, where Tsunade and Naruto had come in from. Naruto stood there with a worried look on his face, while Tsunade immediately walked into the emergency room where the girls were.

As soon as Tsunade walked in, Naruto turned to Kurenai and asked, "How is Hinata? Did she wake up?"

"No. None of the girls woke up." She replied, with a pained expression on her face.

The guys noticed that all the senseis and the children were looking very worried, far more worried than necessary.

"Hey, hey! Whats with the long faces? The girls will be fine! They just fainted that's all, and we have Tsunade baa-san healing them so they'll be fine." Spoke in a reassuring voice.

"Naruto…you don't understand." Muttered Asuma.

The guys exchanged glances. What didn't they understand? What is going on?

* * *

(2 hours later)

They all waited in silence. The children were sitting on the seats silently. No one spoke.

* * *

(30 minutes later)

Tsunade walked out of the emergency room.

They all went to her.

"Hokage-sama, how are they girls?" surprisingly, it was Sasuke who spoke first.

"They…might never wake up." At this the guys were all shocked.

"What! How? What do you mean they might never wake up? I thought you could heal anyone!" screamed Naruto as tears fell from his eyes.

"I tried. I did all that I could. There's nothing else I can do. Naruto, they're dead."

Tears were flowing silently from her eyes as she looked at the people in front of her.

Kakashi was leaning against the wall. Although his mask was covering half his face, you could tell that he was shocked and saddened by this piece of news.

Kurenai was crying as she leaned against Asuma's shoulder.

Asuma was patting her back and, for once, he wasn't smoking.

Gai just stood in a corner quietly. Although he wasn't crying, it was easy to tell that he was upset.

Haru and Nina were clutching onto Naruto and they were bawling their hearts out.

Naruto was crying with them and hugging onto them.

Isha was crying quietly as she clutched at Shikamaru's jacket.

Shikamaru had silent tears poring down his face.

Negi was standing next to Neji with a pained expression on his face.

Neji stood next to Negi and he also had a pained expression on his face.

Sakuno was crying while Sasuka was looking at the floor, his expression unreadable.

Sasuke…Tsunade almost gasped when she saw him. He was standing silently next to Sakuno and he had…tears flowing from his eyes.

As they all mourned for the girls, Shikamaru decided to ask a question.

"Hokage-sama, how can the girls die? They were hit by any jutsu or weapon." His voice was deathly quiet.

'sigh' "I guess I ought to tell you guys everything. That night, 4 years ago, when the girls left…"

* * *

_Flashback_

'_knock' 'knock'_

'_sigh' "come in" came the unenthusiastic reply when the Hokage thought it was Shizune with more paperwork._

_The four visitors came in. The Hokage perked up a bit. "Girls what can I do for you?"_

"_Tsunade-sama please grant us permission to leave this village"_

"_And may I ask what for?" and so they told her everything, including the fact that they were pregnant. _

"_I grant you permission, but after a while I might send people to come and help you train, and you must take good care of yourselves and your children…understood?"_

"_Hai"_

_The four girls walked away and taking one last look at the village they all said the same thing, "One day we will be back, but for now, it's goodbye." and with that, they left._

_Tsunade watched from her window as the shadows of the girls grew smaller and smaller._

_(3 months later)_

_Tsunade was in her office when she received a letter from the girls._

_**Dear Tsunade-sama,**_

_**How's it been? We really miss Konoha.**_

_**We traveled around for a few weeks and we are now staying at the hidden village of the cloud. Don't worry, we're taking care of ourselves. When we were looking for an inn to stay in, we met a kind old lady and she offered to let us stay at her place.**_

_**She is making sure we take extra care of ourselves and our unborn babies. Our stomachs have grown quite big! Tenten is constantly complaining about how we can't train and grow stronger, but I can tell that even she isn't willing to risk losing the baby just to gain strength.**_

_**We are doing well and we hope that Konoha is doing well as well. I'll try to send more letters and inform you of our progress.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Sakura.**_

_A few moths later, Tsunade received another letter from Sakura._

_**Dear Tsunade-sama,**_

_**I have just given birth to my children a few days ago and I am currently resting. Hinata gave birth just yesterday, while Tenten and Ino gave birth about a week ago.**_

_**Ino gave birth to a daughter, whom she decided to name Isha.**_

_**Tenten gave birth to a son whose name is Neji.**_

_**Hinata and I both gave birth to twins.**_

_**Her son is called Haru, while her daughter is called Nina.**_

_**I have decided to name my son Sasuka and my daughter Sakuno.**_

_**We have decided that when we are well rested, we will start our training. The old lady absolutely adores children and babies and she is helping us with raising the children.**_

_**How is Konoha? Are you still behind on all the paperwork?**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Sakura.**_

* * *

"Wait! Wait! What has the senseis got to do with this? And how come the girls didn't send us letters?" Naruto asked as he stopped the…flashback.

"Just shut up and you'll find out!"

* * *

_Flashback Continues_

_When Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai arrived at Tsunade's office, they found out that they had a rather interesting mission._

_(2 weeks later)_

'_Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai have been gone for about 2 weeks. They should have arrived by now.' Thought Tsunade, and just as she sat down, Shizune knocked on the door._

"_Tsunade-sama, a letter for you"_

_Tsunade opened the letter and started reading._

_**Dear Tsunade-sama,**_

_**Why didn't you send us a letter telling us that you were going to send Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei and Gai-sensei to come and help train us?**_

_**Only when they arrived and told us to think back to the words that you said just before we left, did we realize why they came. They've been here for a few days now and are training us harshly. All 4 of us are very grateful for having them come and help us train. **_

_**But, there is something I think I need to tell you. A few days ago, we met a stranger at the market. The stranger met us all at different times, when we were separated from each other. He (I think it's a he, because the stranger sounded like a man) gave us each a locket. Mine was red with cherry blossoms on it. Ino's was purple with lavender petals floating around. Hinata's was a moon shining down onto a sea. Tenten's was green with vines crawling around it. They were all beautiful lockets.**_

_**When we got home, we all gathered in Hinata's room and talked about what we should do. We decided to open them and see. When all 4 of us tried to open the lockets at the same time, there was a bright light and the lockets disappeared. However, on our necks, there was a mark. Mine was a cherry blossom petal, but it was as green as emeralds. Ino's was also a cherry blossom petal except hers were as blue as sapphires. Hinata's was as white as a diamond and Tenten's were as red as ruby.**_

_**We went downstairs for dinner, but when she was handing out the plates, Tomoka (the old lady whose house we are staying at) caught sight of Tenten's mark and gasped. She gathered all of us in the living room and told us what the marks were.**_

_**Long ago there were 4 girls. Keru, Hana, Pina and Tena. They all fell in love with 4 boys, but because they saw the boys with other girls and heard the boys say some mean things about them, they left. However, they soon found out that it was all just a misunderstanding and returned to their village. However, they had no chance to make up with the boys as a great evil chased them. The boys were killed and so the girls gave up their lives and made the 4 lockets. It was said that the 4 lockets would fall into the hands of 4 young girls who have suffered a great heartbreak, similar to Keru, Hana, Pina and Tena. The lockets would become a mark on the girls, granting them control of the elements. This was so that the girls would not suffer the same fate and would have the chance of saving their loved ones and telling their guys that they still 'Loved them'.**_

_**It seems like the story was talking about me, Ino, Tenten and Hinata. But, the catch was that if we did use the powers to their full potential we may die in the process. **_

_**It really caught our attention and the after hearing that story the senseis are training us harder than ever so that we wont have to use the powers to their full potential.**_

_**We are doing fine here and we hope that Konoha is doing well too.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Sakura.**_

_After a year and a few months, the senseis returned and told everyone who asked them, that they were away on a long term mission._

* * *

"So…does that mean…the girls used the powers to their full potential?" asked Neji.

"Yes. Although Tedan was weak, he had managed to seal up some of their powers before so the could only activate their powers to the full potential." replied Tsunade.

Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the senseis and Tsunade.

"You already knew where they were! All those years! Why didn't you tell us?" He screamed.

"We couldn't. They didn't want us to so we decided to respect their wishes." came Asuma's reply.

The 4 guys turned around and walked to the emergency room.

"What are you-" Gai was cut off by Sasuke.

"We want to see the girls."

"They were moved to different rooms. Sakura is in room 103, Tenten room 126, Hinata room 163 and Hinata room 153." Tsunade told them.

They all turned and walked in the respective directions.

* * *

The children were going to follow them, but they were stopped.

"I want to see my kaa-san!" shouted Haru.

"Give them some time alone." Kakashi told them quietly.

The children struggled against the clutches of the senseis, but gave up in the end.

* * *

As Neji opened the door…

Lying on the bed was Tenten.

* * *

As Shikamaru opened the door…

Ino was lying peacefully on her bed.

* * *

As Naruto opened the door…

Hinata was on her bed lying peacefully.

* * *

As Sasuke opened the door…

Sakura was lying peacefully on her bed.

* * *

They all looked like they were asleep…except for one thing. They weren't breathing.

* * *

**A/N: So...what do you think about this chapter? It's my longest chapter!!! XD**

**The ending is crappy I know, but don't worry, they don't all do the same things. They do different things and this is not a tragedy story so the girls will come alive…somehow. XD**

**Anywaiis…please Read and Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey!**** Thanx**** for all the reviews! So many people begged me to make the girls come alive. Lets just say…I don't like tragedy stories, so do you think I'm going to let them die? Of course not! They'll come alive…somehow. XP Anywaiis…as to how they come alive…why don't you read this chapter and see?**

**Keona1994: Thanx for saying that you like my story. The story about ****long ago there were 4 girls. Keru, Hana, Pina and Tena. They all fell in love with 4 boys, but because they saw the boys with other girls and heard the boys say some mean things about them, they left etc. I agree that it is sorta played out and cheesy, but I needed something to explain the girls powers and I kinda need it to bring the girls alive…well, that was my original plan, but I'm not so sure anymore. I know that my names need working on, I stink at names. lol XD Thanx for the review and for telling me your honest opinion.**

**Summary: 3 of the girls see the guys with someone else…on Valentines Day. The other one gets screamed at by the one she loves, unable to bear it anymore they leave. Years later when they return, they have changed. And who are these children?**

**Pairings: Sasuke/SakuraNaruto/HinataNeji/TentenShikamaru/Ino**

* * *

What Happened to Us?

Chapter 17- Don't leave me

As Neji opened the door…

Lying on the bed was Tenten.

* * *

As Shikamaru opened the door…

Ino was lying peacefully on her bed.

* * *

As Naruto opened the door…

Hinata was on her bed lying peacefully.

* * *

As Sasuke opened the door…

Sakura was sprawled out peacefully on her bed.

* * *

They all looked like they were asleep…except for one thing. They weren't breathing.

* * *

Neji slowly inched closer to Tenten, not daring to make a noise. She looked so peaceful lying on the bed. He couldn't believe that she was dead. Gone. She didn't even say goodbye, just like last time, except this time she would never return.

His hand reached out and he slowly stroked her hair. He then reached into his pocket and brought out a box.

Slowly, carefully, he undid the clasp and took out 2 kunais. They were beautiful and deadly, with 2 dragons curling around the handles. One of the dragons had diamonds for eyes, while the other had garnets. The 2 kunais were matching, and one had the name Tenten carved out in beautiful calligraphy while the other had the name Neji carved out.

He slowly lifted her hand and placed one of the kunais into her hand.

"Remember that day you left 4 years ago? It was Valentines Day and it was also the day we had been going out for exactly 6 months. You left before I could give you this. I got it especially made for the 2 of us. You also left before I could tell you that I love you. You're the only one for me." As he said so he slowly reached out both hands and held onto Tenten's hands and the 2 kunais.

"Why do you have to leave me again?" he whispered as tears slowly trickled down his face.

* * *

'Where am I?' I thought to myself as I saw darkness surround me.

"You're awake."

"Huh? Whose there?" I asked looking around the darkness, trying to find the source of the voice.

A figure slowly appeared before me. It was a woman. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair was a very dark shade of green, so dark that it looked a bit like black. She had beautiful emerald eyes and was dressed in all shades of green.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice betrayed how surprised I was.

"My name is Tena."

"Tena, Tena," I muttered as I tried to remember where I had heard that name before.

"Ah!" I exclaimed as I remembered.

"Your one of the 4 women Tomoka told us about!"

"Yes, and I am here to help you." At this she smiled a nice warm smile. "You are currently dead, but it is far too early for you to die, and if you and the others were to die now, then my friends and my sacrifice was for nothing. So wake up and stop hurting that young man." Then she slowly faded away.

"Hey! Wait up! What are you talking about?" I screamed as I tried to grab onto her. She simply faded through my fingers and I was left alone, once again.

Then I heard a soft voice.

"Why do you have to leave me again?"

That voice. I would know it anywhere. Neji. I tried to run towards where I thought it came from, all of a sudden I fell down and I screamed.

* * *

Neji stood up and turned around, ready to walk off, but a hand stopped him from moving.

"I'm never going to leave you , Neji." came a weak voice.

He spun around and saw a tired looking Tenten wearing a bright smile.

Without thinking, he bent down and captured her lips with his own.

* * *

Shikamaru walked in the door, wanting to go to Ino, yet he was too scared to move. He was scared that the Hokage was correct. His will to see Ino won as he shuffled towards her slowly.

His hand reached into his jacket and he brought out a small box. He opened it and there lay a captivating pendant. It was in the shape of lavender and had a sapphire in the centre. He tied it around her neck carefully. Then he sat down and looked out the window at the clouds, unable to look at her any longer.

"For 4 years I have been holding onto that gift. I was waiting to give it to you. You troublesome woman, you just had to leave before I could give it to you. You just had to leave before I could say I love you." He stood up slowly and brushed a strand of her hair away.

"Why are you leaving me again?" He asked, despair obvious in his voice.

* * *

The wind whipped around me quickly. Sometimes it was so fast it even cut me.

"Stop!" I screamed as I tried to control it, but it was no use. The wind whipped around me faster and faster, but all of a sudden it started to die out a little and a figure appeared.

In front of me stood a woman with silver hair and her eyes were also a silvery-white colour. Her clothing were white and had silver lining.

"Who are you and where am I?" I asked in a hurry.

She smiled and said, "Don't worry. I will not harm you. My name is Pina. And you are currently..."at this her face fell, "dead."

The words hit me like a tonne of kunais. Dead…dead…I was dead.

The she looked me in the eye and said, "The pain you felt just then was nothing. Wake up, for you are causing your beloved far more pain."

Then the wind went back to how strong it was before and she disappeared.

I tried to find an opening in the mini tornado where I could get out, but to no avail. Then, my eye caught something shiny. I walked closer even though the wind was stronger near the object.

It was a male ring. It was the ring I had gotten Shikamaru for the Valentines Day the year before I left. I still remember his smile. Although he doesn't care about what he wears, he cherished that ring because I had gotten it for him.

I reached out to grab the ring, and a sudden bright light consumed me.

* * *

"Why are you leaving me again?" he asked, despair obvious in his voice.

"If you would only wake up, I promise I wont say the word troublesome ever again. Please, wake up!" He cried and looked at her face. She was usually so lively. Yet now, she would not move.

His head drooped and his hands dropped to his sides as he turned to walk away. However, he never reached the door.

"Will you really not say the word troublesome ever again, Shika-kun?" came her angelic voice.

"Ino…" he managed to croak out before he captured her lips into a kiss. They slowly broke the kiss and with a smile she said, " I actually like it when you say the word troublesome, so please, don't ever stop saying it."

"Ino…as long as you want me to say troubleome, I'll say it." Was his only reply as he kissed her again.

* * *

Naruto walked into the room slowly, but he couldn't stand it anymore and he ran to Hinata's side.

His tears splashed onto her face as she remained forever still.

He pulled out a small bracelet that he had gotten her. It was stranded with pearls but in the centre there was a dark sapphire. The darkness of the sapphire was so captivating and abnormal. It was too dark for a sapphire yet it was real. It was breathtaking.

He put the bracelet on her hand and stared at her face.

"Why did you have to die Hinata-chan? Why? Why are you leaving me again?" He cried out loudly as his tears continued to fall.

* * *

'Where am I?' I looked around…nothing total darkness. I tried to activate my byaakugan but I couldn't see a thing.

Then, a figure appeared. She had long dark blue hair and had bright cerulean eyes. She was dressed in many shades of blue.

When she caught sight of me, she frowned. Then, out of nowhere, kunais, shurikens, katanas and all kinds of weapons came raining down on me. I tried to dodge, but I couldn't move.

Then she appeared before me, smirked and said, "You're weak. You're a disgrace." And pierced my heart. Her words reminded me of Naruto. That time I was called weak, yet he was there for me and with a smile he said, "You're not weak Hinata-chan. You try and that's what I love about you. You don't give up."

His words gave me strength. I kicked her in the stomach and she landed a few feet away. She stood up and I was ready for her, however, instead of attacking me. She smiled.

"I am Hana. My friends and I sacrificed ourselves so that you and your friends would never suffer the same fate as us. We are a part of you. And you can't die yet, for it isn't the right time for you to die. Wake up, return to your loved ones and end their suffering. By the way, you aren't weak."

She slowly faded away.

'How am I supposed to return? How am I supposed to wake up though?' I asked myself as I tried to find something which could help me. The darkness was consuming me. My legs were starting to disappear. Then a bright light appeared.

* * *

Naruto held onto Hinata's hands as he cried and, unknown to him, a tear slowly made its way and landed on her bracelet.

"Wake up Hinata-chan! Please, wake up. You still need to tell me how we have to kids when we only did it once!" He shut his eyes, trying to prevent anymore tears from falling out.

"They're twins, Naruto-kun."

His eyes shot open and saw Hinata smiling back at him.

"HINATA-CHAN!" He screamed as he tackled her into a big hug.

He let her go after a while and said, "What did you mean when you said they're twins? And who are you talking about?"

"Haru and Nina are twins."

...Silence...

"Oh! I get it."

* * *

Sasuke walked into the room. He slowly ambled up next to Sakura. She looked so peaceful, lying there.

First his entire clan had been massacred. When he finally had Sakura, she had to leave. She came back, only to leave him again. This time, forever. His heart shattered as he felt loneliness like none before. It hurt him even more than when his clan was killed. His father always cherished Itachi more than him, but Sakura, he was her most important person and she was his most important person.

He reached into his pocket and got out a small jewellery box. He slowly lifted the lid to show a stunning ring. It was silver and had a cherry blossom in the middle. The cherry blossom was made from emeralds. On the sides, cherry blossom designs were carved out intricately.

He slowly slid the ring onto her finger.

"I got that ring for you 4 years ago, yet you had to leave before I could give it to you. Why? Why are you leaving me again?"

* * *

I opened my eyes, only to see a lady with red hair and eyes. Her clothing were also in shades of red. She walked closer to me.

"Who are you?" I asked trying not to show my fear.

"I am Keru. And I can see the past, present and future." She replied.

"You are Haruno Sakura. And your 2 children are Sasuka and Sakuno. Their father is Sasuke."

I gasped. "How do you know all this?" I asked.

"I can see the past, present and future. And I am sad to say, that while you are lying in the hospital dead, your beloved Sasuke is in the forest with another girl." At this she waved her hand and an image of Sasuke and another girl appeared.

"He doesn't love you. He is just a heartless bastard who has broken your heart countless times. Give up on him and you can live. Continue loving him and you will truly die." She said.

I shook my head. Sasuke…he would never hurt me intentionally.

"Then it seems like I choose death." I replied in a confident voice.

"You choose death? You choose to die yet continue loving a guy who has hurt you many times? Think about those words he said 4 years ago."

I shook my head. "4 years ago was a misunderstanding. I love him and even though he may seem like a heartless bastard, he is actually just hurt. He has suffered so much yet he has always managed to smile at me. I love him and I would die for him."

She smiled a nice warm smile.

"My dear, you need to wake up. Don't worry, he is actually next to you, begging you to wake up. You are making him suffer by dieing. He truly loves you and I can tell You do too. Wake up. Wake up and end his misery."

With those words said, she disappeared.

I snorted. Yeah, she tells me to wake up, but how?

I clenched my hands into fists and I felt something on my finger. I looked at it. It was a magnificent ring. I lifted a finger to touch it, but the moment my finger came into contact with it, I was consumed in a bright light.

* * *

"I got that ring for you 4 years ago, yet you had to leave before I could give it to you. Why? Why are you leaving me again?"

He closed his eyes as he remembered the times they had together, but was interrupted when a soft hand stroked his face.

"I'm not leaving you. I'm never going to leave you again. I will always be there for you."

He opened his eyes to see Sakura smiling, her emerald eyes shining brightly.

He surprised her by reaching out and hugging her tightly.

"Don't leave me." He whispered.

"I won't." promised Sakura.

Slowly, he bent down and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried to make each scenario as different as possible from the others and that took forever. This story is nearing its end, but don't worry, there'll probably be at least 2 more chapters…I think. I haven't fully planned it out yet. XD **

**Anywaiis…please Read and Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanx for all the reviews! They really made my day! I'm so happy people like my story. Anywaiis…here's the next chapter!**

**Summary: 3 of the girls see the guys with someone else…on Valentines Day. The other one gets screamed at by the one she loves, unable to bear it anymore they leave. Years later when they return, they have changed. And who are these children?**

**Pairings: Sasuke/SakuraNaruto/HinataNeji/TentenShikamaru/Ino**

* * *

What Happened to Us?

Chapter 18- They're Alive!

With Tsunade, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai and the children…

The children were going to follow them, but they were stopped.

"I want to see my kaa-san!" shouted Haru.

"Give them some time alone." Kakashi told them quietly.

The children struggled against the clutches of the senseis, but gave up in the end.

* * *

After a few minutes the children calmed down a bit.

"Why didn't you let us follow them?" asked Nina.

"Those guys needed some time alone with your kaa-sans. Let them be." was Kakashi's reply.

"Why do they get to see our kaa-sans first? They are our kaa-sans! We want to see them too! What's going to happen to us? Who is going to look after us now?" cried Haru.

Tsunade sighed. 'This is too much. I guess we have to tell them the truth.' she thought as she started preparing herself for a huge outburst.

Then…

"HINATA-CHAN!"

The adults looked at each other. That was Naruto's voice.

Tsunade sighed again. She was prepared for a huge out burst but she didn't mean this. She meant when the children found out the truth.

"What do you think happened?" Asked Asuma.

"Well…maybe he finally realized Hinata is actually dead?" Kakashi said uncertainly.

They all looked at him strangely.

"Hey! Naruto's slow and dense. Maybe he didn't get it until just then." He said in his defense.

"Or…maybe she's alive!" Came Kurenai's conclusion.

Hearing this, they all ran to Hinata's room.

* * *

Their footsteps slowed down as they neared the door.

Nina and Haru both walked nervously towards the door, with the others following quietly behind them.

Haru's hand reached for the doorknob, but he hesitated.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He followed the hand to see it leading to his sister.

"Don't worry. Kaa-san is strong she's fine." Her voice was confident and he could see that she truly believed in her words.

* * *

The opened the door and saw…

A hyperactively happy Naruto hugging a perfectly healthy Hinata…except for the fact that she was losing air.

"Kaa-san!" Came 2 simultaneous cries, as Hinata was hit by 2 navy and yellow blurs.

Haru and Nina both had tears streaming down their faces. Hinata reached over and wiped away their tears.

"No need to cry. I'm here, alive and well." She said to them.

She turned to the other children and saw they were happy that their aunt was fine but upset that their kaa-sans were dead.

"I think your kaa-sans are alive and well too. Why don't you go check?" She said to them.

They looked up.

Sakuno ran over and hugged Hinata then she ran out the door. Isha did the same.

Sasuka…walked over and hugged Hinata then he ran off. Negi hugged Hinata awkwardly and ran off as well.

Once the children left, the adults could sense they were not needed, so they wished Hinata well and walked out.

"There is something the 2 of you must know."

* * *

Sakuno burst in through the door and saw her kaa-san sharing a rather…intimate moment with Sasuke-san.

Sasuka tried to stop but he was running too fast so he crashed into Sakuno.

"Why'd you-" He stopped when he saw his kaa-san kissing Sasuke-san.

The 2 adults didn't seem to notice they were there.

Sasuka cleared his throat.

They jumped apart. His kaa-san was blushing heavily and there was a small tint of pink on Sasuke's cheeks.

Sakura didn't have time to explain before she was knocked over by a pink blur.

She looked down and saw her daughter's dark orbs shining back at her.

"I'm so glad your alive kaa-san!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Sakura laughed at her daughter, before turning to her son.

"Don't I get a hug from my son? Especially since I almost died."

Hearing this Sasuka rushed to his kaa-san and hugged her.

Sasuke stood there smiling slightly to himself.

"Sasuka, Sakuno…there is something I need to tell you." Sakura said, once their reunion was over.

* * *

Isha walked awkwardly into the room.

Her kaa-san was blushing heavily and Shikamaru-san…well, he wasn't much better.

She felt lost. She wanted to hug her kaa-san, but barging in when her kaa-san was kissing with Shikamaru-san was weird. Now she didn't know what to do.

Her nervousness left her when Ino opened her arms, inviting her into a hug.

She ran into her kaa-sans arms and cried tears of joy.

"I'm so glad your ok. I was so worried and scared." She said.

Ino smiled. "Who do you think your kaa-san is? I am the beautiful and strong Yamanaka Ino! Nothing can defeat me."

Isha laughed. It was great having her kaa-san back.

Then, the atmosphere turned serious when Ino next spoke.

"Isha…we need to talk. There is something you need to know."

* * *

Negi stood there, frozen.

Here was his kaa-san kissing Neji-san. Her kaa-san was cold to all men and yet here she was kissing Neji-san. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part is that he just happened to walk in on them kissing.

Now the atmosphere in the room was awkward. The atmosphere was supposed to be happy…not awkward.

But it seems his kaa-san knew exactly what to do as she got up and walked to him. When she reached him, he was engulfed into a warm hug.

"I was so scared. I was scared that I would have lost you kaa-san. Then I would have nobody left." He said, as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"You idiot. I'm alive aren't I? And who says you'll be alone? You have Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Sakuno, Sasuka, Nina, Haru and Isha. They'll always be there for you. Never think for a moment that you are alone."

He smiled. "Your right kaa-san."

"Of course I'm always right!" She said teasingly.

"But Negi…there is something you need to know. There is still one more person there for you even if I'm not there."

* * *

**A/N: I wonder what the girls are going to say! I bet you all already know…right? XP I apologise for the short chapter! I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I just have a lot on my mind right now. Hope you enjoy this chapter! XD**

**Anywaiis…please Read and Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanx for all the reviews! I really enjoyed reading them! Haha! So many of you knew what the girls were going to say. And I was trying to make it not so obvious…lol**

**mikannatsume: I'm glad you think that chapter 17 was sweet. I'm glad you weren't in the mood o flame me and no, I do not find you annoying. Thanx for the review! XD**

**Thanx again for all the reviews and here's the next chapter!**

**Summary: 3 of the girls see the guys with someone else…on Valentines Day. The other one gets screamed at by the one she loves, unable to bear it anymore they leave. Years later when they return, they have changed. And who are these children?**

**Pairings: Sasuke/SakuraNaruto/HinataNeji/TentenShikamaru/Ino**

* * *

What Happened to Us?

Chapter 19- You're my tou-san?!

With Hinata, Naruto, Haru and Nina…

Once the children left, the adults walked away too as they could sense they were not needed.

"There is something the 2 of you must know."

* * *

"What is it, kaa-san?" asked Nina.

"I know! I know!" screamed an overenthusiastic Haru as he jumped up and down.

"You know?" came the bewildered voice of Hinata.

"Of course! We won a whole years worth of ramen! Am I right? Am I right?" He asked looking over at his sister who was shaking her head and his kaa-san who was giggling slightly.

Naruto was laughing to himself quietly as he leaned against the wall. He could hear the Kyuubi laughing too.

'**Hey kid. This boy's just like you. Ramen obsessed.' **came his deep voice.

'I am not ramen obsessed! I just like ramen very much. That's all.' retorted Naruto.

'**Whatever. He still acts like you.'**

Naruto didn't reply to that because even he felt that way.

Hinata sighed. 'He really is just like Naruto' she thought to herself.

"No. We did not win a whole years worth of ramen." she said to Haru.

At this his face fell.

"Awww! I really wanted to eat more ramen!" he whined.

"Kaa-san, what is it that you were going to tell us?" Nina interrupted before her brother could complain anymore.

"Well…Naruto-kun is…" at this both Haru's and Nina's heads turned to face Naruto, "he is…your tou-san."

Naruto smiled and waved at them.

Silence.

His smile faltered a bit before he was hugged by 2 little children.

"YAY! I always wanted to know who my tou-san was, but I never knew he was as cool and strong as you!" screamed Haru, while his sister was a bit more quiet.

"I'm so happy. I wanted you to be a part of our family and I'm so happy that you are."

Naruto brought the children over to Hinata and he pecked her on the cheek. They all laughed as they watched her face go red.

* * *

With Sakura, Sasuke, Sakuno and Sasuka…

"Sasuka, Sakuno…there is something I need to tell you." Sakura said, once their reunion was over.

* * *

They all turned their full attention to Sakura.

"What you 2 need to know is that…Sasuke-kun is…" started Sakura, "he is…your tou-san."

Nobody spoke.

Then…

"YES!!! I knew kaa-san was going to end up with Sasu- I mean tou-san!" shouted a very happy Sakuno as she ran and hugged Sasuke.

Sakura was really happy that her daughter had accepted this so easily but when she looked at her son…her face turned grim.

He looked upset. It seemed like he didn't want Sasuke as his tou-san.

He slowly trudged towards Sasuke, then he lifted his head and looked Sasuke in the eye.

"How can I be sure you wont hurt my kaa-san? I've seen how much pain she is in whenever we ask her about our tou-san. How can I be sure you wont hurt her like you have before?" He asked in a serious tone.

Sasuke smirked. 'This kid is kinda like me.' he thought.

"I love your kaa-san and what happened to us all those years ago was just a misunderstanding. I swear that if I ever hurt your kaa-san intentionally I will kill myself without a second thought. I love her and I love you and your sister. I only want your kaa-san, you and your sister to be happy."

Sasuka stood there silently pondering about what Sasuke had just said. 'He seemed so sincere when he said that…I've decided…'

"Welcome to the family, tou-san."

Sasuke smiled a genuine smile.

"Tou-san! Can you tell me what the misunderstanding was?" came the curious voice of Sakuno.

Sasuke walked over and sat down on the bed next to Sakura. Sakuno went over and sat on his lap. Sasuka made himself comfortable between his kaa-san and tou-san.

"Well…it all started on Valentine's Day and there were these annoying bitc- uh...I mean fangirls..." They all listened as Sasuke told his story, occasionally having to refrain from using bad language in front of the children.

* * *

With Ino, Shikamaru and Isha…

"Isha…we need to talk. There is something you need to know."

* * *

Isha gave her kaa-san her full attention as she knew that her kaa-san is never this serious unless she is about to say something very important.

"Ummm…uhhhh….Shika-kun…that is ummm….what I want to say is that Shikamaru-kun is…" Ino stuttered

Isha sighed. Her kaa-san was too nervous for her to say what she needed to say.

"Troublesome…let me guess, Shikamaru-san is my tou-san?" guessed Isha.

Ino gasped. "How did you know?"

"It was kinda obvious. You always said that I was like my tou-san and Shikamaru-san had the same interests as me. Then, when I had to show them my tou-san's techniques, he was shocked. So I just figured it out, not to mention you 2 kissing made it even more obvious." stated Isha.

Ino smiled. "Seems like you inherited you tou-sans smartness. So do you…accept him?"

Isha grinned. "Of course! I'm so happy that Shikamaru-san is my tou-san!"

She ran over and hugged Shikamaru, who was standing near the window. He smiled at her and they started to cloud gaze.

"Hey! Don't start ignoring me!" shrieked Ino.

Isha and Shikamaru both laughed as they went and sat next to Ino. And thus they started talking about…clouds.

* * *

With Tenten, Neji and Negi…

"But Negi…there is something you need to know. There is still one more person there for you even if I'm not there."

* * *

"What are you saying, kaa-san?" asked Negi, "Who else is there?"

Tenten smiled slightly before replying. "You're…tou-san."

"W..What do you mean, kaa-san? I don't even know who my tou-san is!" he stuttered.

Tenten smiled. "Do you want to know who your tou-san is?"

He nodded.

"Well…your tou-san is," Tenten hesitated slightly before continuing, "…Neji-kun."

Negi's eyes widened as he gasped slightly. Then he slowly turned to face Neji, who was leaning against the wall next to Tenten

"You're my tou-san?" he asked.

Neji nodded.

A smile appeared on Negi's face.

"I'm so glad that you're my tou-san and not that annoying blonde guy." He exclaimed.

"You mean Naruto?"

"Yeah, he's so loud!"

Neji chuckled slightly.

Tenten laughed. "I was worried that the 2 of you mightn't get along, but it seems I worried for nothing."

"What are you talking about. Of course we'll get along. He is my son." Neji replied as he sat down next to her.

Negi went and sat between his kaa-san and tou-san.

"I always wanted to know who my tou-san is and, now that I know, I am so happy."

The 3 of them sat on the bed enjoying each other's company.

* * *

**A/N: So…what do you think about this chapter? Hope you enjoyed it! XD**

**This is not the last chapter, although the end is near…**

**Anywaiis…please Read and Review! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanx to everybody who reviewed! I love receiving reviews!!! XD**

**CHERRY BLOSSOM: I'm glad that you love my story. About the sequel…I'm not sure; I still need to think about it. But I'm glad that you like my story enough to want a sequel! XD**

**mikannatsume: I'm still thinking about the sequel, but I'll keep it in mind. Your ideas sound pretty good. XD Glad you like my story and I hope you keep reading it!**

**pinkcrayon: I'll try to add more description and I'm glad you like it.**

**Sakura-hime9: Your review really surprised me. I never thought that I would have a fan, nevertheless…I'M SO HAPPY THAT I HAVE A FAN!!! squeals lol**

**Thanx again to everyone who reviewed or read my story!**

**Summary: 3 of the girls see the guys with someone else…on Valentines Day. The other one gets screamed at by the one she loves, unable to bear it anymore they leave. Years later when they return, they have changed. And who are these children?**

**Pairings: Sasuke/SakuraNaruto/HinataNeji/TentenShikamaru/Ino**

* * *

What Happened to Us?

Chapter 20-My Family

Its been about 2 months since the Hokage let the girls leave the hospital. Although they were allowed to leave the hospital, Tsunade had given them strict orders to never, ever use their powers to its full potential.

* * *

Lazily, he opened one eye.

10:00am

He groaned as he tried to get a bit more sleep. After lying there for 10 minutes and having no success at all he got up and went to his bathroom to take a shower.

30 minutes later a fully clothed and refreshed Sasuke walked into the kitchen. On the fridge there was a note.

'Dear Sasuke,

I'm hanging out with the girls today and I'll be back around dinnertime. Breakfast is on the table and there are some ramen that you can cook for lunch.

Love,

Sakura.'

He read the note and smirked. 'Perfect, I needed to talk to the guys without the girls knowing and it seems like I got my wish.'

* * *

After breakfast Sasuke, Sakuno and Sasuka were walking to Naruto's place when they met Shikamaru, Isha, Neji and Negi, who all decided to join them.

'KNOCK! KNOCK!'

"Damn it! Who the hell is over this time of the day? I need my sleep!" shouted a very frustrated blonde.

"Shut up dobe and open the door."

Naruto swung the door open and screamed in Sasuke's face.

"Teme! What are you doing here so early?"

"Check the time. Its not early at all." came a bored voice.

"Eh? Oh! Neji, Shikamaru and mini Neji and mini female Shikamaru, what are you all doing here?"

"I am not mini female Shikamaru! And the reason we are all here is because Sasuke-san has something to discuss with you." Came Isha's irritated reply.

"Well, come in, let me grab some ramen and we can talk."

* * *

(15 minutes later)

The guys had managed to keep the children busy in another room so they could talk privately.

"So…what do we need to discuss?" Asked a confused Naruto.

They all looked at Sasuke seeing as he was the one who needed to discuss something with Naruto.

"Uhhh…" he hesitated, 'was Naruto truly the right one to ask help from?' he shook his head and continued.

"I want to propose to Sakura…but I don't know how."

At this Naruto said, "Great idea! I want to propose to Hinata-chan too! I have the ring...but I don't know how to propose."

They both looked at Shikamaru and Neji who were snickering at the two of them.

"Hey! Hey! Arent you 2 going to propose?" asked Naruto.

Shikamaru and Neji both shook their heads.

"Why! WHY?!"

"We already did."

Silence…

"WHAT?!" came 2 simultaneous cries.

"When? When? When?" asked an excited Naruto.

Shikamaru and Neji both exchanged glances.

"You can go first" Neji managed to say before Shikamaru.

Shikamaru blushed before replying. "Troublesome..fine"

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"_Wake up tou-san! Wake up! You promised to take me cloud gazing today!" came the voice of Isha._

_Shikamaru opened his eyes to see Isha with a wide smile on her face and her eyes were shining with laughter at seeing her tou-san grumpy for being woken up so early. He sighed. Every Sunday hey would take her cloud gazing and occasionally Ino would join them. She loved cloud gazing and although he loved it too, he sometimes wished she didn't have to wake him up so early._

"_OK, OK. Just let me take a shower, grab something to eat and we'll go." He told her as he got up and grabbed his things._

_She sprinted out the door to grab some food for him._

_(10 minutes later)_

_Shikamaru walked down the stairs and saw Ino telling Isha to put on an extra jacket. He grabbed something to eat and waited for them at the door. Noticing that Ino was going to go with them today, he quickly slipped back into his room and grabbed something._

_As soon as he returned he saw Ino and Isha waiting for him by the door._

_(5 minutes later)_

_They arrived at the clearing and they all sat down against the big cherry blossom tree as they watched the clouds float by. The atmosphere was quiet and peaceful broken occasionally by Isha's voice as she pointed out an odd looking cloud._

_As they sat there, something caught Isha's eyes. Her tou-sans pocket was bulging a bit more than usual. She looked around and saw that there was another tree and at the foot of the tree there were loads of flowers growing. Eagerly she ran over and began picking the flowers._

_Shikamaru smiled at his daughter as she ran to the other tree. He knew that she realized and was giving him and Ino some time alone._

"_Umm…Ino…"_

_Hearing her name she turned to face him._

"_Yes, Shika-kun?"_

"_I…uhh…"_

"_What is it?"_

_He got out the box and lifted the lid._

"_Saying everything else is too troublesome so…would you marry me?" He asked as he started sweating nervously inside._

_She stared at him. Then, slowly, her expression went from that of surprise to happiness._

_He felt the air in his lungs knocked out of him as he fell to ground with her on top of him, but all that mattered to him were the words she was saying._

"_Yes! Of course I would marry you!"_

"_Seems like she agreed, right tou-san?" He lifted his face and saw Isha standing near him smiling._

"_Yeah, she agreed." He smiled._

* * *

"WOW! I never knew you had it in you Shikamaru!" Screamed Naruto as he looked at Shikamaru with awe.

Sasuke merely grunted but he was in awe too. 'He made it sound so easy. Will it really be that easy?' he thought to himself as he turned to Neji.

"Your turn." He smirked. The Hyuuga was blushing…slightly.

"Hn. Me and Tenten were sparring. I asked, She agreed. End of story." came his short and blunt reply.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of Shikamaru's proposal? I'm not really good at writing proposals and stuff so I made it really…short? I don't know what they usually say. Anyway, the next chapter's about Neji's proposal! I might even squeeze another proposal…if possible.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanx to everybody who reviewed! I really enjoy getting reviews XD And I apologise for the late update, there's been some problem at home and stuff…so…yeah…I updated late. I'm sorry!**

**Cece and Tems: Thanx for the review. I think you have reviewed before but you didn't log in cause I remember reading reviews from a anon reviewer under the name of Cecilia. I'm glad you liked Neji and I'm so happy I have another fan! XD**

**mysterygurl13: I'm glad that you think my proposal actually suits Shikamaru! Now, time for the other 3. Glad you like the story!**

**uchihagenius4.0: Glad you like it and yes! I have another fan!!! XD**

**DarkInu418:Thanx for the suggestions! I might use some of those ideas, but first I need to tackle Neji's proposal!**

**mikannatsume: Glad you'll keep reading! About the sequel…I'm trying to think of what to write in it. If I can manage to find a good plot to fit the sequel then I might write one. But my first priority is to finifh this story!**

**Thanx to every one who reviewed!**

**Summary: 3 of the girls see the guys with someone else…on Valentines Day. The other one gets screamed at by the one she loves, unable to bear it anymore they leave. Years later when they return, they have changed. And who are these children?**

**Pairings: Sasuke/SakuraNaruto/HinataNeji/TentenShikamaru/Ino**

* * *

What Happened to Us?

Chapter 21-That's how he proposed

"WOW! I never knew you had it in you Shikamaru!" Screamed Naruto as he looked at Shikamaru with awe.

Sasuke merely grunted but he was in awe too. 'He made it sound so easy. Will it really be that easy?' he thought to himself as he turned to Neji.

"Your turn." He smirked. The Hyuuga was blushing…slightly.

"Hn. Me and Tenten were sparring. I asked, She agreed. End of story." came his short and blunt reply.

* * *

With the girls…

The girl were walking past the stores quietly when Sakura noticed a small alleyway she had never noticed before.

"Hey girls, where does that lead to?" she asked the others.

"I don't know. I never noticed it before." came Hinata's quiet reply.

"Same here." came the simultaneous replies of Ino and Tenten.

"Do you want to check where it leads to?" Sakura asked as she looked at the deserted alleyway curiously.

"Sure."

"Ok."

Agreed Ino and Tenten but Hinata was a little more hesitant.

"But…what if it leads to somewhere dangerous?"

"Don't worry Hinata" Sakura said to her in a comforting voice.

"Yeah! We're kunoichis! We can defend ourselves!" Ino said in a excited voice.

Hinata agreed hesitantly and they headed towards the lane.

* * *

(5 minutes later)

They stepped out of the alleyway and saw a clearing. It was peaceful and had lots of cherry blossom trees.

They sat down against a tree and Ino immediately started telling them about Shikamaru's proposal.

Sakura's mind started wondering, because she had already heard Ino tell the story hundreds of times, when her eyes caught something flashing on Tenten's finger. By now, Ino was talking about the latest trends in fashion. She moved closer to get a better look and realized what the flashing light was.

It was the sunlight bouncing off of Tenten's new diamond ring.

"Hey Tenten…" Tenten turned around to face Sakura.

"Yes?"

"So…when were you going to tell us about Neji's proposal?" Sakura asked in a teasing voice.

"WHAT?! NEJI PROPOSED?" screamed the loud blonde.

"Yeah."

"How did he propose? Tell me everything!" whined Ino.

"Well…you know the day our children all had to go to the academy to get tested so that Iruka-sensei could know their skill level? He proposed after we left Negi at the academy."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Do your best!" encouraged Tenten as Negi walked away._

_Both she and Neji watched Negi walk into the door with an emotionless expression._

_When he disappeared behind the door, she turned to Neji with a smile on her face and said, "So, what do you want to do now?"_

"_Hn. Lets go spar." he stated and started walking away._

_Tenten hurried to catch up to him._

_(10 minutes later)_

_They arrived at their old training ground and Neji got into a stance._

_Tenten threw all kinds of weapons in his direction but he deflected them all. He slowly advanced towards her, but just when he was about to reach her, he found that his feet were stuck._

"_What the?" he looked around and realized that he was bound to a tree with vines._

_He turned to face a smirking Tenten._

"_I control the power of earth. I can command trees, vines, grass, flowers and all kinds of nature."_

_Neji mentally swore. He was too absorbed in making the spar a close combat spar that he didn't notice the tree until he was caught. _

_Tenten freed him from the vines and they sat down against the tree. In the distance, the sun was setting._

"_It's so beautiful." she exclaimed while watching the sun set._

"_Tenten…"_

_Tenten turned around to face Neji, but instead she met a small box with a gorgeous diamond ring in it._

"…_Will you marry me?" _

_She gasped. "Of course!"_

_And together they sat there, watching the sunset._

* * *

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

"He actually proposed like that?" asked Ino.

Tenten nodded.

"That's so romantic!" exclaimed Hinata in a quiet voice.

"I wish Sasuke-kun would propose to me and then we can watch the sunset together as well!" said Sakura in a dreamy voice.

After they got over the shock of Neji's proposal, the talk turned to their children.

* * *

With the guys…

Naruto wasn't very pleased with Neji's reply and thus he tried to get a…proper reply from the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Come on Neji, give us details!"

"No"

"Please!"

"No"

"Just a bit more detail!"

"No"

Pissed that he wasn't going to get any information from Neji, he finally gave up.

"So…how are you 2 going to propose?" Shikamaru asked Naruto and Sasuke.

"I don't know." came Sasuke's emotionless reply.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" screamed Naruto.

"Then lets think about some possibilities." said Shikamaru as he lied down and closed his eyes.

"Why not just ask?" Sasuke asked the others.

"That's not romantic! It's more likely the girls would agree if the atmosphere was more romantic!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Fine then, lets try to think of some ideas."

* * *

(15 minutes later)

"I GOT IT!" screamed Naruto as he stood up from his sitting position.

"What is it?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'm not going to tell you, but can you take care of Haru and Nina tomorrow night?"

"It's troublesome, but the troublesome woman would kill me if I didn't agree. Sure, I'll take care of them."

"Thanks." and with that Naruto started to walk out the door.

"Where are you going, dobe?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm going to make preparations!"

'BAM!'

They heard the front door slam shut.

Sasuke stood up.

"Hyuuga. Take care of my children tomorrow night."

"...fine."

Then Sasuke walked off to make preparations as well.

Shikamaru and Neji sat there in silence for a while until…

"Hey, what about their children right now? They are in the room next door right?" asked Neji.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome…but we have to take care of them for now."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I want to apologise again for the late update! And I apologise for the short chapter, hopefully the next chapter is longer. **

**Anywaiis…please read and review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for the late update! I have loads of assignments. Anywaiis…onto a happier note…Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows came out! I think it was awesome! Thanx for all the reviews! I enjoyed them as much as I enjoyed Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. XD**

**Summary: 3 of the girls see the guys with someone else…on Valentines Day. The other one gets screamed at by the one she loves, unable to bear it anymore they leave. Years later when they return, they have changed. And who are these children?**

**Pairings: Sasuke/SakuraNaruto/HinataNeji/TentenShikamaru/Ino**

* * *

What Happened to Us?

Chapter 22- The Next Hokage's Proposal

Shikamaru and Neji sat there in silence for a while until…

"Hey, what about their children right now? They are in the room next door right?" asked Neji.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome…but we have to take care of them for now."

* * *

The next day….

"MORNING HINATA-CHAN!!!!"

"MORNING KAA-SAN!!!"

"Morning kaa-san"

"Good morning. Breakfast is on the table."

"Hey, Hinata-chan! Shikamaru is going to look after Haru and Nina for us today." Naruto told Hinata while gulping down food.

"Why?" came Hinata's quiet voice.

"Cause I have to do something today and I need your help."

"Oh…OK."

Inwardly, Hinata was a bit disappointed. She had hoped that he wanted to spend some time with her and not just need her to help him with something.

After they had dropped Haru and Nina at Shikamaru's place, Hinata and Naruto went arount the village completing very simple tasks. These tasks included:

#Buying more ramen

#Buying sake for the Hokage

#Going to Ichiraku for ramen-lunch

#Going home and cleaning up the house

With a sigh Hinata looked at Naruto. He was currently taking something out of his cupboard. She had hoped that with the kids away at Shikamaru's, he might have wanted to spend some time with her and not go around doing some pointless tasks.

For some reason she had a feeling something was going to happen…

* * *

Sneakily, Naruto snuck the ring into his pocket. He turned around and found Hinata staring at him.

'Damn it! Did she see anything?'

'**You idiot! ****How could you not sense that she was there?'**

'SHUT UP!'

And, grumpily, the nine tailed demon retreated.

He walked up to her and realized that she was deep in thought. 'So she probably didn't see anything' he thought to himself as he inwardly sighed with relief.

"Hey Hinata-chan!"

Hearing her name, Hinata awoke from her thoughts.

"I feel tired so I'm going to lie down for a bit ok?"

He nodded as he watched her leave. For some reason he had a feeling that Hinata was disappointed about something… 'oh well, she would definitely be happy later!' he thought as he sneaked out the door to make sure everything was set.

* * *

(3 hours later)

Hinata woke up from her afternoon nap and went to get a drink of water. As she passed the iving room, she saw Naruto sleeping on the couch and giggled. Apparently he heard her, as he started to wake.

His entire face brightened up as he caught sight of her.

"Hey Hinata-chan! You don't need to cook dinner today cause we're going out for dinner." He exclaimed energetically.

Hinata nodded and went upstairs to change into more appropriate clothing.

"Naruto-kun…where are we going?" Hinata asked quietly.

"You'll see." Was the only reply she got.

* * *

As the 2 continued to walk, Hinata finally realized where they were headed.

"Naruto-kun, there is no restaurant at the Hokage's monument."

"For us there is."

She was confused about his answer but decided to stay quiet and wait and see.

When they arrived at the top of the Hokage's monument, the sight that greeted them was beautiful.

* * *

The sun was just setting as they both stopped to enjoy the view.

"Naruto-kun, isn't the view beautiful?" she asked him.

"Yes…Hinata-chan, I want to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

He took a deep breath.

Then…

"WILL YOU MARRY ME HINATA-CHAN?"

He screamed it for everyone to hear.

But when he turned to face Hinata, her expression was not the happy expression he had imagined. Instead it was one of shock.

"Hinata-chan? Are you ok?" His voice was laced with concern as he stepped closer to her.

Suddenly, her face split into a wide grin.

"Of course I'll marry you!" She exclaimed as she hugged him.

Hearing her answer he felt as if a huge burden had just been lifted off of his shoulders.

And as for dinner…it turns out that Naruto had actually prepared ramen for the 2 of them as they sat there under the stars enjoying their time together.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry about the short chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer! XD Hope you still enjoyed it! I apologize again for the late update.**

**Anywaiis…please Read and Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I am so sorry! I know that I haven't updated for a very, very veeerrryyy long time. A lot of things have been happening so I never got the chance. Again, I am sorry! Also, I need to thank DarkInu418 for her ideas on Naruto and Sasuke's proposals!**

**To those people who think that I am giving up on this story:**

**I AM DEFINITELY NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY!!!**

**It just might take me a bit of time to update, but I will definitely keep on writing…typing.**

**Anime Lover 101: I'm glad that you love the story and I was so excited when I read that you thought this story was the best out of all the Naruto fanfictions. I was jumping up and down going "YAY!!! I'm the best! I'm the best!" lol**

**Janna: Glad you like the story. I'll try to put more in the chapters.**

**Angel: Don't worry, you're not rude. And I'm so happy that I have a number 1 fan!!! XD**

**Ashurii: Wow! Never thought that I could cause someone to go sleepless but I'm glad you like the story. I'll try to improve my spelling and hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Summary: 3 of the girls see the guys with someone else…on Valentines Day. The other one gets screamed at by the one she loves, unable to bear it anymore they leave. Years later when they return, they have changed. And who are these children?**

**Pairings: Sasuke/SakuraNaruto/HinataNeji/TentenShikamaru/Ino**

* * *

What Happened to Us?

Chapter 23-Forgive Me, Marry Me

**RECAP**

Shikamaru and Neji sat there in silence for a while until…

"Hey, what about their children right now? They are in the room next door right?" asked Neji.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome…but we have to take care of them for now."

"Of course I'll marry you!" She exclaimed as she hugged him.

Hearing her answer he felt as if a huge burden had just been lifted off of his shoulders.

And as for dinner…it turns out that Naruto had actually prepared ramen for the 2 of them as they sat there under the stars enjoying their time together

* * *

The next day…

(This is happening at the same time as Naruto and Hinata's day)

"Good morning Sasuke-kun"

"Hn."

Sakura frowned slightly at Sasuke's lack of…reply.

"Morning kaa-san!" came Sakuno's energetic greeting.

"Morning kaa-san." Although the words were the same, Sasuka's greeting was far less enthusiastic.

Sakura sighed. Like father like son. 'Hopefully their best friends and enemies aren't the same. I can't take Naruto and Sasuke arguing as it already is, imagine what it'll be like if Sasuka and Haru are just like them!' She suppressed a shudder at the thought of having Haru and Sasuka just like Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sakura, Kakashi is going to take care of the children for the day." Sasuke told her just as the doorbell rang.

"OK, but can you answer the door? I need to clean up."

As Sakura cleaned up the kitchen, Sasuke got Sasuka and Sakuno ready and they left with Kakashi.

When Sakura came out of the kitchen, she saw Sasuke sitting on the couch reading a book. Quietly, she walked over and sat down next to him.

"Sasuke-kun, what are we going to be doing today?" She asked him, curiosity laced in her voice.

"Hn. I'm going to go and train. You can do whatever you want." Having said that, he got up and walked out.

Sakura watched him walk away, sadness evident on her face.

'Sasuke-kun, am I so annoying that you don't even want to be under the same roof as me?' She thought to herself sadly as a tear escaped from her eye.

'**Who wouldn't want you?'**

'Shut up inner!'

'**Look, just cheer up. He said he loved you didn't he?'**

'Yeah, but only that once. He didn't say he loved me afterwards. Not once.'

At this, even Inner Sakura had nothing to say.

Sakura gave one last sigh and looked around the house. "Guess I might as well clean up the house." And with that, she started cleaning Sakuno's bedroom.

* * *

(2 hours later)

She had finally cleaned a majority of the rooms in the house. Feeling tired Sakura walked to the couch and lied down. Almost instantly, she fell asleep.

* * *

(1 hour later)

Sasuke walked into the house quietly. When he walked into the lounge room, he smirked. There was Sakura sleeping on the couch.

He went over to her and woke her up.

Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up. "Huh? What? Oh! Sasuke-kun, did you finish training?"

"Hn. Lets go out for dinner."

"Wait, let me change."

He looked at her shirt. It was scrunched up and dirty from all the cleaning she had done.

"Fine, but be quick."

* * *

(15 minutes later)

As they walked down the street, everything was quiet.

Feeling uncomfortable in the silence, Sakura decided to start a conversation.

"So, Sasuke-kun, where are we going?"

"Dinner."

"But where are we going to for dinner?"

"A restaurant."

Sakura gave up. Sasuke apparently didn't want to talk.

As she walked around enjoying the scenery, she failed to notice Sasuke put his hand into his pocket and grab something, making sure it was still there.

* * *

(5 minutes later)

They finally arrived at the restaurant. Sakura gasped, it was a very big and grand place. She stared in awe at the beauty of the place.

"Come on Sakura."

"Ah! Yes. I'm coming."

Dinner was quiet, but it wasn't the awkward, uncomfortable silence. This time the silence was peaceful and relaxing as both Sakura and Sasuke finished their dinner.

After Sasuke paid for the bill, they left.

As Sakura turned to walk in the direction of their home, Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?"

"I need to show you something."

Sakura looked at him with curiosity, and decided to follow him. However, just as they were about to start walking…

"WILL YOU MARRY ME HINATA-CHAN?"

Sakura laughed as Sasuke smirked. Many heads turned to the direction of the hokage monument.

'I bet Hinata's really happy now.' She thought as she felt happiness for her dear friend.

As they continued walking, Sakura started to have a faint idea on where they were going. 'But why would he want to take me there?' She thought to herself as they continued walking.

Finally they stopped. Sakura took once glance around and realized that she had been correct. They were at the bench where Sasuke had left her when he left.

"Why are we here Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, evidently uncomfortable at having to recall the painful memories.

He turned and faced her. "I'm…sorry. I never …should have left you. Will you forgive me?"

She could see how hard it was for him to say this. A smile slowly etched on her face.

"It doesn't matter. You're back now. That's all that matters. And also…I forgave you the moment you came back."

She turned her back to him as she watched the stars.

"Sakura…." She heard him but she still didn't turn around. "I'm cant promise you that I'll declare my love for you everyday…but it doesn't change the fact that I love you…Will you marry me?"

She turned around only to see him on his knees. She froze.

"Sakura?" She could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

'Why can't I answer or move?'

'**Maybe it's because of the shock. I heard people get frozen from shock. Try answering now, I think the shock might have worn off.'**

'OK'

Sasuke continued staring at her with uncertainty. What if she didn't want to marry him?

But, just as he was about to apologise and act as if nothing happened, a huge force knocked him over.

He opened his eyes and saw sparkling emerald. But what affected him the most were the words spoken from that particular person.

"Of course I'll marry you!"

She got up slowly and dusted her clothes. But when she turned around, his lips crashed onto hers into a kiss.

After the kiss they sat down on the bench watching the night sky and enjoying the evening breeze.

* * *

**A/N: I apologise again for the late review and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll try to update sooner! **

**Anywaiis…please Read and Review!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Heyz! Thanx for all the reviews! And this is the FINAL CHAPTER!!! I cant believe my first fanfic is gonna be finished!**

**Also, I don't know much about weddings so please bare with me. If anything's wrong please just ignore it. **

**Thanx for all the reviews and I'm sorry for the late update!**

**Summary: 3 of the girls see the guys with someone else…on Valentines Day. The other one gets screamed at by the one she loves, unable to bear it anymore they leave. Years later when they return, they have changed. And who are these children?**

**Pairings: Sasuke/SakuraNaruto/HinataNeji/TentenShikamaru/Ino**

* * *

What Happened to Us?

Chapter 24- What Happened to Us?

_**RECAP**_

_**He opened his eyes and saw sparkling emerald. But what affected him the most were the words spoken from that particular person.**_

"_**Of course I'll marry you!"**_

_**She got up slowly and dusted her clothes. But when she turned around, his lips crashed onto hers into a kiss.**_

_**After the kiss they sat down on the bench watching the night sky and enjoying the evening breeze.**_

* * *

(3 weeks later)

Hinata sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Today was the day of the wedding. She was so excited that she could hardly breathe. She looked around the room and saw that the others were just as nervous as her.

The past few weeks had been tiring. They had to sed out the invitations, make the preparations for the wedding and, not to mention, buy the wedding gowns.

They had decided that they would hold one wedding where they would all get married together.

Everyone was invited because it was a wedding that involved the Uchiha leader, the Hyuuga heiress, the soon to be Hoakge and the Hokage's apprentice.

"Are you girls ready?"

Tsunade's voice broke Hinata from her thoughts.

The moment Tsunade stepped into the room, she realized that the room was full of nervousness.

"Relax girls. This is your big day! Smile and lets go!"

Sakura cracked a smile and tried to calm down her nerves. The four of them got up and got ready to walk down the aisle.

As the music started to play the girls walked slowly down the aisle. When they arrived, the boys went and stood next to their lover.

Tsunade stood at the front and started the long speech that she was supposed to say. Then, came the I do's.

* * *

"Do you, Uzumaki Naruto, take Hyuuga Hinata to be your wife?"

"Yeah I do!"

Almost everybody cringed at the loudness of Naruto's voice.

"Do you, Hyuuga Hinata, take Uzumaki Naruto to be your husband?"

"I do."

Everybody smiled at the quietness to Hinata's voice in comparison to that of Naruto's.

* * *

"Do you, Nara Shikamaru take Yamanaka Ino as your wife?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome, but I do."

A few fangirls sniggered because they thought that it meant Shikamaru didn't love Ino anymore but, thankfully, Ino knew that it actually meant he loved her.

"Do you, Yamanaka Ino take Nara Shikamaru as your husband?"

"I do."

* * *

"Do you Hyuuga Neji take Taishu Tenten to be your wife?"

"…I do."

"Do you, Taishu Tenten take Hyuuga Neji to be your husband?"

"Yup. I do."

* * *

"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke take Haruno Sakura to be your wife?"

"Hn…I do."

"Do you, Haruno Sakura take Uchiha Sasuke to be your husband?"

"I do."

* * *

Some members of the audience smiled to themselves as they watched the couples. 'They are just like Yin and Yang', thought one person as they looked at Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura had a huge smile on her face and everyone could tell that she was happy. Sasuke, on the other hand, still had his emotionless mask on but if you looked closely, you could see a smile tugging on his lips.

Tsunade smiled to herself. 'Finally', she thought, 'the girls will finally be happy and their family will be whole.'

Then, she opened her mouth and spoke.

"You may now kiss the brides."

At this, the guys all leaned in to kiss their wives. When their lips met, the audience broke out into cheers while the fangirls and fanboys burst into tears.

* * *

(Later that night)

As Sakura lied in bed with Sasuke, she asked him a question.

"Sasuke-kun, what happened to us?"

When Sasuke didn't reply she thought he was asleep and was going to fall asleep herself when his voice alerted her.

"We understand each other more and love each other more deeply because of the misunderstanding. At first I hated the whole situation, but now I think that it was a good thing because, if it weren't for the big misunderstanding between us then we would never have gotten to know each other as much as this. It also tells me that no matter what happens, I will love only you."

Sakura smiled at Sasuke's words. He was right.

"I will love only you too." She told him as they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**A/N: FINISHED! I know this chapter was really short but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. Hope you all enjoyed this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it! XD**

**A huge THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed and also a big THANK YOU to everyone who read my fanfic.**


End file.
